der Vergessenszauber
by Sarah Winkelmann
Summary: Jedes mal,wenn Hermine über Viktors Scherze lachte,versetzte es Ron einen Stich im Herzen.Jetzt,wo er Hermines Freundschaft verloren hatte,wurde ihm umso mehr klar,wie wichtig sie ihm eigentlich war und wie viel wichtiger sie noch hätte werden können.RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter und der Vergessens-Fluch

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger waren im 6ten Schuljahr auf der Zauberschule Hogwarts und saßen gerade am Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors, als die Eulen hereinflatterten und die Post verteilten. Hermine bekam jeden Tag den _Tagespropheten_, doch heute war noch eine Eule vor ihrem Platz gelandet. Im Schnabel hatte sie einen Brief, den sie auch gleich vor Hermine fallen ließ und wieder wegflog. Hermine legte den _Tagespropheten_ bei Seite und sah sich den Brief genauer an.

Ron, der auch neugierig auf den Umschlag starrte, drängelte: „Nun mach' ihn schon auf! Von wem ist der denn überhaupt? Ist ja echt merkwürdig…"

Hermine schaute kurz, aber genervt, zu Ron hinüber und machte anschließend den Brief auf. Sie las ihn sich mindestens drei Mal durch, dann grinste sie und ihre Augen leuchteten zu Harry und Ron.

„Er kommt mich besuchen, hier auf Hogwarts!"

Sie wandte sich gerade wieder den Brief zu, als sie bemerkte, dass die Beiden nicht so recht verstanden, wen sie meinte.

„Viktor Krum!" frohlockte sie nun und las den Brief ein viertes Mal.

Harry starrte instinktiv zu Ron, da er sich schon denken konnte, was jetzt kam.

Ron schien erst ganz ruhig, doch dann holte er tief Luft und sagte: „Oh, wie schön! _Vicky_ will sein Herzblatt besuchen kommen! Hat der denn nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Hermine wandte sich vom Brief ab, drehte sich dem neben ihr sitzenden Ron zu und schaute ihn böse an: „Jetzt hab ich aber die Nase voll, Ronald Weasley! Immer wenn …_Vicky_… mir schreibt, führst du dich grässlich auf! Ich bin nicht sein Herzblatt! Wir sind- und bitte merk dir das Ausnahmsweise mal- nur befreundet, mehr nicht!" Sie brummte kurz auf und verließ dann aufgebracht den Saal mit den Worten:

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir echt, dich nicht zu kennen, Ronald Weasley!"

Rons Mund stand noch eine weile offen. Er war so rot geworden, dass seine Haare dagegen blass erschienen. Harry wusste, dass Ron jetzt keine Kritik vertragen konnte, doch er fand, dass Hermine recht hatte.

„Ron, schau doch mal: Jedes Mal geratet ihr wegen Krum in Streit! Was ist denn daran so schlimm, dass er uns besuchen kommt?"

„Er ist ein Angeber und … und … Er kann doch noch nicht mal Hermines Namen richtig aussprechen!"

„Er ist Ausländer!"

„Erminne …" äffte Ron Krum nach.

„Du solltest dich bei Hermine entschuldigen!" Harry stand schnell auf und ging, bevor Ron etwas erwidern konnte.

„Er hat ganz Recht." Ginny, Rons jüngere Schwester, meldete sich nun auch. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich den ganzen Streit mitbekommen. Ron schaute sie halb gelangweilt an und murmelte: „Was weißt du denn schon davon?"

„Ich weiß, dass Hermine immer sehr traurig ist, wenn du dich wegen Viktor so anstellst und würde sich mal darüber freuen, wenn kein blöder Spruch von dir kommen würde, sobald das Thema Krum eröffnet wird."

Ron stand völlig genervt von den Ratschlägen, aber auch etwas nachdenklich, auf und ging in Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Als Erstes hatten sie Geschichte bei Professor Binns. Der las mal wieder aus seinem Buch vor und würdigte der Klasse keines Blickes. Dadurch konnten die Schüler machen, was sie wollten: Lavender Brown erzählte ihrer Freundin Parvati Patil von den angesagtesten Frisuren in Frankreich, wo sie ihre Ferien verbracht hatte, andere wiederum waren kurz vorm Einschlafen, nur Hermine kritzelte fleißig Notizen auf ihr Pergament vor ihr. Doch heute sah sie weniger interessiert, als vielmehr verärgert aus, so dass Ron sich nicht traute sich sofort bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Doch auch beim Mittagessen war Hermines Stirn noch in tiefe Falten gelegt. Sie hatte sich ziemlich weit von Ron - und so auch zwangsläufig von Harry - weggesetzt und sprach kein Wort mit jemandem.

„Los, Ron, jetzt!" Ginny stupste ihren Bruder von der Bank in Richtung Hermine.

So langsam er konnte trottete er auf sie zu. Er fand zwar nach wie vor, dass Krum ein Blödmann war, doch mit Hermine streiten wollte er schon gar nicht. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie immer alle Hausaufgaben hatte und ihm „helfen" konnte.

Als er hinter ihr stand, räusperte er sich nervös. Sie drehte sich um und sah Ron erwartungsvoll an. Ihre Stirn war immer noch von Falten bedeckt, die gar nicht gut für Ron aussahen.

„Ich …Ähh… ich wollte mich für heute morgen entschuldigen. Ich freu mich, dass Krum dich …Ähm… besuchen kommt und …Ähh… ja …. Wann wollte er denn kommen?"

Hermine lächelte schwach, aber dennoch erleichtert.

„Ist schon gut, Ron, schon vergessen. Er kommt …Ähm… ich glaube eine Woche vor dem ersten Quiddich Spiel…"

Mit zittrigen Händen nahm sie den Brief aus ihrer Tasche und nickte.

Nach einer schweigsamen Pause sagte Hermine schnell: „Wir müssen uns beeilen, oder wir kommen zu spät zu Snape!"


	2. Chapter 2

So! Nun gehts schon weiter mit dem Kapitel 2.

truth-hater: vielen dank für die nette review! Es wird natürlich noch spannender, das kommt allerdings erst etwas später, also darauf muss erst mal hingearbeitet werden ;) so ungefähr 4. oder 5. kapitel. Da kommt das eigentliche ereignis, um das es schlußendlich auch geht! Also, lass dich überraschen . . .

* * *

Die Wochen vergingen und dann endlich im Oktober ging es wieder ans trainieren. Das große Quiddich Spiel rückte näher: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Gerade das erste Spiel der Saison wurde von den Favoriten eröffnet!

Doch ebenso kam auch Krums Besuch immer näher.

Schließlich, am Tag bevor Krum kam, ein Sonntag, mussten Ron und Harry den ganzen Tag trainieren. Am Abend betraten sie kaputt den Gemeinschaftsraum und trafen auch gleich auf Hermine, die fleißig am basteln war.

„Ähm, Hermine, was machst du da?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Hermine schaute kurz hoch, begrüßte sie mit einem Kopfnicken und präsentierte ihnen wortlos ein paar Buchstaben, die sie mithilfe ihres Zauberstabs sofort in die Luft schweben und ordnen ließ.

Harry las laut vor: „Herzlich Willkommen in Gryffindor, Viktor!" Er hätte schwören können ein seltsames knirschen aus Rons Richtung gehört zu haben, doch als er hinsah, bemühte sich Ron zu lächeln und streckte den rechten Daumen in die Höhe.

Hermine überschlug sich sichtlich vor Stolz.

„Ich habe die Buchstaben so verhext, dass sie sich immer wieder selber ordnen, wenn sie aus der Reihenfolge gebracht werden." Sie sprang hoch und schmetterte begeistert einen Buchstaben weg. Der Buchstabe tat zunächst nichts, doch dann schüttelte er sich merkwürdig und schwebte, sich weiter merkwürdig schüttelnd, zurück an seinen Platz.

„Ist das nicht großartig?" Hermine klatschte in die Hände.

„Sie leuchten auch noch auf und entzünden ein kleines Feuerwerk, wenn Viktor kommt. Oh, er wird so begeistert sein! Er sagte mir, er fand es mit den Slytherins vor zwei Jahren gar nicht so schlecht, aber wenn er erst hier her kommt…" Sie wandte sich zu Ron und setzte einen unsicheren, fast flehenden Blick auf. „Ähm, Ron, kannst du morgen einen …na ja… _nicht_ kaputten Pulli anziehen, wenn er kommt? Am besten die Uniform…also, ich meine…" Hermine lief rot an. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer dies von Ron zu verlangen und auch Ron musste sich beherrschen nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Nach einer peinlichen Pause ging Ron in Richtung Schlafsaal und murmelte: „Werd's mir überlegen. Gute Nacht … Erminne …"

Hermine wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war und zwang sich das „Erminne" zu überhören. Sie wandte sich Harry zu: „Ich freu mich doch nur so auf Viktor. Ich möchte nicht, dass er Slytherin in besserer Errinerung hat! Aber ich wollte Ron auch nicht angreifen." Sie senkte ihren Kopf. Für einen Moment dachte Harry, sie würde weinen, doch nach ein paar Sekunden hob sie ihn wieder und holte die Buchstaben wieder runter.

Als Harry in den Schlafsaal eintrat, lag Ron schon im Bett. Seine Klamotten hatte er anscheinend in die Ecke geschmissen und auch die Decke war bis zur Nase hochgezogen.

Harry wagte nicht ihn anzusprechen und ging sofort in sein eigenes Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen sprach keiner der drei ein Wort miteinander. Harry hatte gerade in sein Toast beißen wollen, als Ginny ihn plötzlich antickte und ihn flüsternd fragte: „Na? Hat Ron wieder die Beherrschung verloren?"

Harry rückte etwas näher zu Ginny und flüsterte noch leiser zurück: „Diesmal ist Hermine zu weit gegangen!"

Ginny hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen und starrte abwechselnd zu Hermine und Ron, als würde gleich etwas passieren. Doch nichts geschah. Keiner der Beiden sprach ein Wort. Als sie zum Unterricht gehen wollten und aufstanden, fragte Ron Hermine in einem überfreundlichen Tonfall, wann genau denn Krum kommen würde.

„Er kommt zeitgleich mit dem Mittagessen. Dann haben wir wenigstens noch etwas Zeit ihm alles zu zeigen, bevor der Unterricht weiter geht."

„Mittagessen, aha… Am besten hole ich von oben noch meinen Festumhang, damit er auch ja nicht denkt ich hätte keine guten Kleider." Antwortete Ron noch überfreundlicher, als zuvor, aber mit einem angreifenden Blick.

„Aber ich fürchte, wenn ich das ganze Jahr über den gleichen Umhang trage wird Krum gerade denken ich sei… nun ja, sagen wir es mal so …nicht würdig mit ihm zusammen zu sein?"

„Du musst ja nicht mit ihm rumhängen!" entgegnete Hermine gereizt.

Ron ging nun extra schnell in Richtung Klassenzimmer und schloss sich unterwegs Seamus, Dean und Neville an.

Die Schulglocke beendete den Unterricht und alle Schüler stürmten zum Mittagessen. Nur Hermine, Harry und, wie die beiden verwundert feststellten, Ron gingen nach draußen. Mitten auf der Wiese, in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte, blieben sie stehen und Hermine blickte geduldig zum Himmel.

Dann, plötzlich, hob sie ihren Arm und zeigte nach oben. Von dort kam ein kleiner Punkt geflogen. Als er nahe genug war, erkannte Harry den Punkt als Besen. Viktor Krum, der auf seinem Feuerblitz ziemlich schnell immer näher kam, winkte ihnen schon vom weiten zu.

Am Besenstiel baumelte sein Koffer hin und her, wie bei Harry damals, als er zum Versteck vom _Orden des Phönix_ flog.

Langsam senkte sich Krum und landete Exakt vor Hermine, Ron und Harry.

„Hallo Erminne!" er ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und zauberte buchstäblich hinter seinem Rücken einen kleinen Blumenstrauß hervor. Hermine errötete etwas und nahm die Blumen dankend an.

„Danke, Viktor, die sind echt schön! Ach ja, Harry und Ron kennst du ja schon." Sie zeigte kurz zu Harry und danach zögerlich zu Ron, dem die Blumen anscheinend gar nicht gefielen.

Krum reichte beiden die Hand: „Ah ja, Harry Potter, wie könnte ich ausgerechnet dich vergessen. Und …Ähh… Ron, ja klar, du warst der mit dem Autogramm, nicht wahr? Hermine hat mir geschrieben, dass du neuer Hüter der Quiddich Mannschaft bist! Glückwunsch."

Ron nickte etwas verlegen und wandte sich gleich Hermine zu: „Das hast du ihm geschrieben?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich…" Doch Hermine wurde sofort von Krum unterbrochen.

„Erminne schreibt so viel über dich und Harry!"

Langsam gingen sie in Richtung schloss zurück, wo Dumbledore schon stand, um Viktor zu begrüßen. Hinter ihm stand Professor McGonagall.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Krum eine Art Praktikum auf Hogwarts machen wollte. Als er wegen des Trimagischen Turniers in Hogwarts war, wurde er neugierig auf die Schule. Da er in Gryffindor wohnen würde, war auch Professor McGonagall gekommen, ihn zu begrüßen.

Hermine führte Krum zu dem Gryffindor Turm.

Als er eintrat fingen die verzauberten Buchstaben von Hermine plötzlich an zu blitzen und zu blinken. Krum starrte auf den Willkommensgruß, wie ein kleiner Junge und war sichtlich beeindruckt. Nachdem Hermine verlegen die Buchstaben wieder einpackte, sah sich Krum im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

„Ähm, Viktor, ich glaube in dem Zimmer der Siebtklässler ist noch ein Bett frei, aber da du Harry und Ron ja schon kennst, schlage ich vor, du gehst zu ihnen ins Zimmer." Ron warf Hermine „unbemerkt" einen tödlichen Blick zu. „…ja, äh, wir können ja noch ein Bett reinstellen."

Viktor sah abwechselnd zu Harry und Ron (ab und zu auch zu Hermine).

„Also, da ich ja Harry und …Ähm…Ähhh… Ron" (er schien dauernd Rons Namen zu vergessen) „schon kenne, schlafe ich doch lieber bei ihnen. Also… ist das denn überhaupt in Ordnung Harry?" Krum blickte Harry fragend an, Ron eher beleidigt, als Harry nickte, ohne so Recht zu wissen, weshalb er das tat. Er wusste doch, dass das Stress mit Ron geben würde, doch was hätte er Krum sagen sollen?

„Na wunderbar!" frohlockte Hermine und klatschte in die Hände. Sie brachten Krums Gepäck in das Zimmer von Ron und Harry. Glücklicherweise befanden sich gerade Seamus, Dean und Neville im Zimmer, die von ihrem Glück noch gar nichts wussten.

Doch als sie Krum sahen und dann noch erfuhren, dass er bei ihnen wohnen sollte, waren sie endlos begeistert, Seamus beteuerte die ganze Zeit, er sei Krums größter Fan, was Krum zunächst sehr schmeichelte, und halfen ihm gerne beim einziehen.

Schnell war ein zusätzliches Bett ins Zimmer gezaubert und Krums Gepäck verstaut. Krums Blick blieb kurz an Harrys Feuerblitz haften und ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

* * *

Und damit ist jetzt auch das zweite Kapitel schon wieder vorbei. Aber keine panik, das nächste kommt bald! Vergesst nicht mir rückmeldung zu geben ;)

eure Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

ja, ich weiß, das geht etwas schnell, von wegen jeden tag n neues kapitel, aber ich hab halt schondie erstenfertig, möchte das aber auch nicht alles auf einmal reinpacken...

Nora: Danke für deine nette nette Review! Ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut!

* * *

Ron war wie umgewandelt.

Er setzte sich beim Abendessen so schnell er konnte neben Hermine und versuchte sie dauernd in langweilige Gespräche zu verwickeln.

Doch da Viktor Krum der Star des Abends war, war das kaum möglich.

Dauernd kamen Schüler, um Krum aus der Nähe zu sehen. Harry gefiel das sogar ein wenig, da nun die Aufmerksamkeit von _ihm_ abgelenkt war.

Hermine fand das eher lästig und versuchte mit aller Kraft die Fans von Krum fernzuhalten, während Ron sie über das Wetter der nächsten Tage informierte. Dank der Tatsache, dass sie Vertrauensschülerin war, hatte sie die Schüler doch besser im Griff, als erwartet.

Alle waren schon sehr gespannt auf das Quiddich Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.

Ron und Harry mussten jeden Tag trainieren und so konnte Krum mehr mit Hermine zusammen sein. Jeden Abend, wenn Krum zu Professor McGonagall musste, um Bericht über den jeweiligen Tag zu erstatten, erzählte Hermine Ron und Harry, was sie und Krum gemacht und erlebt hatten.

„Heute habe ich ihm das gesamte Gelände noch einmal gezeigt. Beim Trimagischen Turnier hatte er noch nicht alles sehen können, da er den ganzen Tag für die Aufgaben trainieren sollte…"

Ron regte das scheinbar gar nicht mehr auf, dass sie so viel mit Krum unternahm, doch er war stiller geworden und auch etwas gereizt gegenüber Harry. Anscheinend konnte er ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er Krum zugestimmt hatte, in ihrem Zimmer zu wohnen.

Während Hermine erzählte, machte er seine Hausaufgaben und verzog sich danach auch gleich auf sein Zimmer.

Sie waren es schon gewohnt, dass Krum lange bei McGonagall blieb und warteten schon gar nicht mehr auf ihn.

„…der Schulgarten hat es ihm völlig angetan, aber als wir dann zum Quiddichfeld gegangen sind, um euch beim Training zuzusehen, …"

Harry, der ziemlich gelangweilt zugehört hatte, unterbrach sie plötzlich etwas erschrocken:

„Ihr habt beim Training zugesehen?"

„Na und ob! … Ach und Harry: Viktor hat mir gesagt, du seiest ein talentierter Sucher und aus dir könne echt noch was werden. Er würde sogar ein gutes Wort bei einer Mannschaft einlegen, wenn du mal Karriere machen möchtest!"

Harry konnte nicht anders, als breit zu grinsen. Dass er dieses Talent von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, machte ihn natürlich noch viel stolzer.

Nach einer kleinen Pause wagte Harry Hermine auf etwas anzusprechen, was ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf den Nägeln brannte: „Sag mal, Hermine, weißt du was mit Ron los ist? Er ist so still geworden, seit Krum da ist…"

Hermine senkte den Kopf etwas.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich frage mich, warum er eine so große Abneigung gegen Viktor hat!"

„Hast du dich denn schon dafür entschuldigt, wegen der Sache mit den Klamotten?"

Hermine senkte ihren Kopf noch tiefer.

„Nein, ich wusste nicht, wann und dann war Viktor schon da und Ron plötzlich so nett zu mir… Vielleicht fühlt sich Ron von uns vernachlässigt, weil wir so mit Viktor beschäftigt sind!"

Harry zuckte ahnungslos die Achseln. Es konnte tatsächlich sein, dass Ron eifersüchtig auf Krum war. Als Harry für das Trimagische Turnier ausgewählt wurde, was Ron ja schließlich auch neidisch auf Harry, der ja ohnehin schon mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam, als die Anderen.

Harry und Hermine entschieden sich nun auch dafür ins Bett zu gehen.

So verging die Woche Tag für Tag. Snape gab Harry und Ron unbegründet mehr Hausaufgaben auf, so dass es schwer wurde, diese zu erledigen, während sie nebenbei noch trainieren mussten. Snape war dann auch noch permanent schlecht gelaunt, da sein Lieblingsschüler Draco Malfoy nicht mitspielen konnte, weil der sich unabsichtlich die Hand verflucht hatte (Ursprünglich sollte der Fluch Harry treffen.).

Doch am Morgen des Spiels waren alle gut gelaunt.

Die Spieler waren natürlich angespannt und bekamen kaum einen Bissen runter, doch sie wurden von den Mitschülern so aufgebaut, dass sie sogar die blöden Kommentare vom Slytherin Tisch überhörten.

Hermine hatte schon die ganze Woche versucht den Richtigen Zeitpunkt zu finden, sich zu entschuldigen, doch da Ron wegen des Trainings und der Hausaufgaben kaum Zeit hatte, wollte sie das noch unbedingt vor dem Spiel machen.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich die Schüler schon auf dem Weg zu den Tribünen, um sich gute Plätze ergattern zu können. Hermine schickte Krum vor und bat ihn, ein Platz für sie freizuhalten. Dann ging sie zu Harry und Ron, die gerade ihre Besen geholt hatten und nun auf dem Weg zur Umkleide waren.

„Ähm…Ron, warte mal kurz!" rief Hermine schon von weitem.

Harry ahnte, was sie vorhatte und verdrückte sich schnell. Ron blieb stehen und blickte Hermine entgegen, die zu ihm kam. An den Beiden gingen fröhliche Schülerscharen vorbei und Hermine zog Ron in eine Ecke, wo sie unbemerkt reden konnte.

„Ron, ich wollte mich noch mal dafür entschuldigen, dass ich von dir verlangt habe, also… du weißt schon!"

Rons Miene wurde erst düsterer, doch dann hellte sich etwas auf und ein leichtes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Schon okay… Wo ist denn Vick… Viktor abgeblieben?"

„Den habe ich vorgeschickt, damit er uns schon mal gute Plätze freihalten kann."

Beide blickten leise zu Boden. Im Hintergrund hörte man das Geschnatter und Gelächter der Schüler.

Schließlich räusperte sich Ron.

„Ja, ich muss dann auch zu meiner Mannschaft. Nachher denken die, ich drück mich…"

Ron wollte gerade gehen, als er erstarrt stehen blieb. Sein Gesicht wurde schneeweiß und der Besen in seiner Hand zitterte ein wenig.

Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um zu verstehen, woher diese Reaktion kam.

Die Slytherins hatten angefangen _Weasley ist unser King_ anzustimmen. Ron hatte in Verbindung mit diesem Lied nicht gerade die besten Erfahrungen gemacht.

„Ach, mach dir nichts draus." Versuchte Hermine Ron aufzumuntern.

„Die haben doch nur Angst, dass du ihnen gefährlich wirst! Von denen brauchst du dich doch nicht fertig machen zu lassen, Ron!"

Ron versuchte Hermine anzulächeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich überzeugend.

Dann nahm Hermine Rons Hand, in der der Besen noch heftig zitterte, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab Ron ein Kuss auf die Wange. Rons Gesicht rötete sich ein wenig.

„Viel Glück, du schaffst das schon! Ich muss jetzt los, sonst macht sich Viktor noch Sorgen, wo ich bleibe."

Ron sah Hermine noch überrascht nach, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja zum Umkleideraum musste.

* * *

Und schon wider ein Kapitel vorbei (wie schnell das auch manchmal gehen kann...) oder fandet ihrs blöd?Ich würde mich shr über Rüchmeldung freuen! (was für ne überleitung XD) ;)


	4. Chapter 4

So, hier kommt Kapitel 4! Und jetzt gehts auch langsam richtig los! Ihr dürft gespannt sein ;)

* * *

Es war Mucksmäuschen still, als Madam Hooch durch ihre Pfeife pfiff und so das Spiel eröffnete. Und sogleich war es auch vorbei mit der Stille. Die Schüler jubelten ihrem jeweiligen Team zu und verfolgten alles ganz genau. Fast jeder von ihnen besaß kleine Fähnchen, mit der Farbe und Wappen ihres jeweiligen Hauses.

Krum war hochkonzentriert, als Gryffindor als Erstes in Ballbesitz kam. Die Jäger lieferten ein tolles Passspiel ab und die Gryffindors waren begeistert. Nur Krum guckte weiter hochkonzentriert zu den Spielern und seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Die Jägerin da hätte ein wenig später abgeben müssen, das hätte den Treiber dort" er wies mit seiner Hand auf einen der Treiber Slytherins, der gerade einen Klatscher an einem Jäger der Gryffindors knapp vorbei geschlagen hatte, nachdem der gerade noch so abgeben konnte „verwirrt und der andere Jäger hätte mehr Zeit gehabt sauber zu passen…"

Doch Hermine konnte auf Krums professionelle Bemerkung nichts sagen, da die Gryffindors gerade ein Tor gemacht hatten. Alle waren mit einem Schlag aus dem Häuschen! Auch Ron und Harry konnten sich nicht verkneifen ein paar Loopings zu drehen.

Doch sie mussten aufpassen, besonders Ron, denn schon waren die Slytherins im Ballbesitz und kamen ihm immer näher. Ein Klatscher brachte den Jäger mit dem Quaffel kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht und er verlor ihn. Ginny, die neue Jägerin der Gryffindors war, und ein Jäger der Slytherins flogen blitzschnell auf den Quaffel zu. Keiner konnte genau sehen, was geschah, doch nach wenigen Sekunden fiel Ginny zu Boden. Da sie nur wenige Meter über dem Rasen geflogen war, war der Aufprall nicht so schlimm gewesen, doch der Jäger Slytherins grinste breit und war schon längst wieder auf dem Weg zu Ron, mit dem Quaffel unter seinem linken Arm.

Hermine erschrak bei Ginnys Aufprall: „Was…?"

„Das war ein ganz gemeines Foul!" antwortete Krum, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Er sah ziemlich wütend aus.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an und er erklärte, was passiert war: „Die rothaarige Jägerin hatte gerade den Quaffel gefangen, da kickte dieser …" Er verkniff sich ein wahrscheinlich nicht so schönes Wort. „…Jäger mit dem Fuß gegen den Rücken des Mädchens und anschließen entriss er ihr gewaltsam den Quaffel und schubste sie noch in Richtung Boden…"

Hermine war verblüfft. Dieses Foul, was es laut Krum war, hatte sich in kaum wenigen Sekunden abgespielt und trotzdem hatte Krum alles genau sehen können.

Schüler jubelten.

Slytherin hatte ein Tor gemacht. Die Schüler, Malfoy allen voran, johlten _Weasley ist unser King_, was Ron unübersehbar mitbekam. Er wollte gerade den Quaffel Ginny, die wieder im Spiel war, zuwerfen, doch verfehlte sie um mindestens zwei Meter, obwohl sie ganz nahe bei ihm flog. Einer der Treiber von Gryffindor fing in auf und übergab ihn Ginny die so schnell es ging zu den Gegnerischen Ringen hinüber flog.

„Sag mal Krum, wie konntest du das Foul eigentlich erkennen? Das ging doch tierisch schnell, oder nicht?"

Krum, mit seinen Augen immer noch dem Spiel folgend, antwortete rasch: „Stimmt, das ging echt schnell, der hatte bestimmt Übung mit solchen Schlägen. Mich wundert es, dass eure Fluglehrerin es noch nicht einmal gesehen hatte…"

„Aber du hast es gesehen."

„Na ja, Erminne, du musst bedenken, dass ich im Quiddich schon ein wenig Übung habe, oder etwa nicht?"

Er wandte seine Augen vom Spiel ab und grinste Hermine kurz an, die sofort ein Grinsen erwiderte. Stimmt, dachte sie, gerade Viktor sollte so etwas sehen, schließlich spielt er ja in seiner Nationalmannschaft mit.

Das Spiel zog sich hin. Mittlerweile stand es siebzig zu sechzig für Slytherin und vom Schnatz war nicht die kleinste Spur.

„Ich frage mich, " fing Krum plötzlich wieder an „was mit … Ron los ist. Beim Training war er um einiges besser und mindestens zwei der Tore hätte er halten _müssen_!" Er legte beim Reden seine Stirn in tiefe Falten und dachte offenbar darüber nach, doch Hermine erzählte Krum schnell in einer Kurzfassung, was das Lied der Slytherins, welches sie ununterbrochen sangen, letztes Jahr und auch jetzt mit Ron anrichtete.

Beide guckten bösen zu den Slytherins rüber, die alle begeistert mitsangen, was Malfoy ihnen vorgab.

Als dann noch ein Tor für Slytherin fiel und die Fans sich über Ron fast zu Tode amüsierten, konnte Hermine nicht mehr zusehen. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn in Richtung Malfoy, der vor lauter singen und jubeln nichts mehr mitbekam.

Krum war plötzlich ganz blass geworden und versuchte Hermine aufzuhalten: „Erminne, lass das lieber sein, damit machst du dir doch nur zusätzlich Ärger! McGonagall wird das nicht gefallen… Erminne…!"

Hermine hörte nicht auf Krum und sprach eine Zauberformel.

Zu Hermines Pech wurde Malfoy noch schnell genug gewarnt und er duckte sich. Malfoys Feierlaune war mit einem Mal verflogen. Er blickte sie wutentbrannt an.

Dann holte er seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus und hielt ihn Hermine entgegen.

Sie konnte nur sehen, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, dann trat plötzlich ein grelles Licht aus Malfoys Zauberstab und kam blitzschnell auf Hermine zu. Sie konnte ihm nicht schnell genug ausweichen und hörte als letztes nur noch, wie Krum ihr zurief, sie solle sich ducken.

Doch es war zu spät.

Malfoys Zauber traf Hermine und mit einem Mal war sie wie versteinert. Kurz darauf konnte sie sich zwar wieder bewegen, doch sie war zu schwach, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten und kippte vorn über. Sie fiel über das Geländer auf das Quiddich Feld und schlug hart auf. Hätte sie etwas spüren können, hätte ihr der Aufprall sicher wehgetan. Sie landete auf dem Rücken und sah plötzlich, dass Harry mit seiner rechten Hand nur noch Zentimeter vom Schnatz entfernt war. Keiner schien sie zu bemerken, nur Krum, der verzweifelt nach ihr schrie, konnte sie von der Tribüne hören. Alles kam ihr so vor, als geschähe es in Zeitlupe.

Mit einem Mal verstummte der Gesang von _Weasley ist unser King_ und Schüler jubelten auf, doch es waren nicht die Slytherins, die so Laut riefen und sangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry den Schnatz gefangen, dachte sie hoffnungsvoll. Doch nun verstummten allmählich auch diese Jubelschreie und über ihrem Gesicht tauchte ein verschwommener Rotschopf auf, der ihren Kopf hochlegte.

„Hey, Hermine, sag doch was. Was ist passiert?" es war Ginny.

Hermine sah immer schlechter und das Letzte, was sie wahrnahm, waren scharen von Menschen, die um sie herum aufgetauchten.

* * *

Wie gehts weiter? Was wird mit Hermine? Im nächsten Kapitel gehts spannend weiter! Bis dahin könnt ihr die Zeit nutzen mir Reviews zu schreiben und zu sagen, was ihr gut, und was schlecht findet an der story und was damit zu tun hat! Aber bitte konstruktiv!

eure Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

so! jetzt gehts auch wirkluch langsam zur sache, also alle ron/hermine shipper taschentücher rausholen XD naja, das ende ist ja noch nicht geschrieben! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Harry, Ron und Krum, den sie nun auch endlich Viktor nennen durften, warteten schon seit Stunden vor dem Krankenflügel darauf, dass Madam Pomfrey raus kam und ihnen mitteilte, dass Hermine aufgewacht war. Sie redeten kaum miteinander und es war kaum definierbar, wer von den Dreien am blassesten war.

Madam Pomfrey öffnete die Tür und sagte ihnen, dass Hermine aufgewacht sei. Alle drei sprangen auf und wollten sofort zu Hermine gehen.

„Sie braucht dringend Ruhe, also überlastet sie nicht!" mahnte sie Madam Pomfrey noch, bevor sie den Weg freimachte.

„Was ist denn mit ihr? Ist sie jetzt völlig gesund?" fragte Harry.

Madam Pomfrey atmete tief durch und dachte kurz über ihre Antwort nach, bevor sie schließlich sagte: „Sie scheint völlig Gesund, auf den ersten Blick, nur ein wenig erschöpft, aber ich habe einen schlimmen Verdacht, was den Fluch angeht, mit dem Mr. Malfoy sie belegt hat… Wir werden ja sehen…"

Sie seufzte und merkte, dass die Jungs sie fragend anstarrten und erwarteten, dass sie ihren Verdacht preisgab, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte die Tür frei.

Die Drei gingen hinein zu Hermine, während ihr Zorn auf Malfoy immer größer wurde.

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett, ganz blass und sichtlich geschwächt und hatte ihre Augen etwas offen. Als Harry, Ron und Viktor sich um ihr Bett herum aufbauten, schaute sie auf und strahlte sie, so gut es ging, an.

„Hallo Harry, Viktor… Schön, dass ihr da seid! Mir geht's schon etwas besser, zum Glück."

Sie sah alle abwechselnd an, doch Ron schien sie etwas zu verwirren. Sie schaute ihn nur kurz an und das auch ziemlich schüchtern.

„Wir freuen uns auch, dass es dir besser geht, Hermine" sagte Harry glücklich.

„Was ist denn eigentlich mit Malfoy passiert?"

Harry antwortete etwas niedergeschlagen: „Eigentlich sollte er ja rausgeschmissen werden, da man andere Schüler nicht mit einem komplizierten Fluch verfluchen darf, doch Snape hat ihn irgendwie wieder raus gehauen."

„Aber Snape war richtig sauer, das kann ich dir sagen. So hab ich ihn gegenüber seinen eigenen Schülern noch nie erlebt!" warf Ron ein.

Hermine schaute Ron lange an, dann sagte sie unerwartet:

„Aha… H-Hallo erstmal. I-Ich bin Hermine Granger, also…" sie verstummte.

Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Hermine erwartete offenbar irgendeine Antwort und Ron ein plötzliches „reingefallen".

Er bemerkte, dass Hermine _nicht_ plötzlich „reingefallen" rufen würde und er unterbrach die Stille.

„Ja… Das weiß ich doch, Hermine."

„Ich denke, Harry und Viktor haben dir das bestimmt gesagt, oder? Aber wer bist du?"

„Ich…Ähm…also, ich verstehe dich gerade nicht so recht, Hermine!" Ron war ganz blass geworden und Madam Pomfrey, die bemerkte, was los war, schaltete sich ein:

„Ähh… Miss Granger braucht jetzt leider noch etwas Ruhe. Ich bitte sie jetzt den Krankenflügel zu verlassen! Ähm, und Miss Granger, ihnen rate ich jetzt noch ein wenig zu schlafen, ich kann ihnen gerne ein Mittel geben, falls sie nicht schlafen können. Und der große Herr ist übrigens Ronald Weasley. Er hat freundlicherweise Mr. Krum und Mr. Potter begleitet, um zu sehen, wie es ihnen geht."

Hermine lächelte nun Ron dankbar an und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Okay, dann Gute Nacht euch Dreien!"

Ron, der wie Harry und Viktor kein Wort verstand, wollte gerade etwas einwenden, doch Madam Pomfrey schob sie mehr oder weniger aus dem Raum.

„Miss Granger muss jetzt schlafen und sie auch, schließlich ist es schon sehr spät."

„Aber, ich würde gerne…"

„Morgen können sie immer noch, Mr. Weasley."

Als sie draußen waren machte Madam Pomfrey die Tür zu und bevor auch nur einer der Drei etwas fragen konnte ging sie den Flur entlang.

„Folgen sie mir bitte!"

Sie liefen ihr etwas bedrückt hinterher, doch am schlimmsten hatte es Ron getroffen. Er war nicht nur bedrückt, sondern auch immer noch sehr blass. Außerdem schien er kleiner geworden zu sein. Eigentlich sah er gar nicht mehr richtig aus wie Ron.

Viktor bemerkte das und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Erst als Madam Pomfrey stehen blieb, erkannte Harry, wohin sie ihr folgen sollten.

Sie standen direkt vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte.

„Schokofrosch" sagte Madam Pomfrey und der Wasserspeier hüpfte zur Seite.

Die Wand dahinter teilte sich und die Wendeltreppe, die sich hinter der Wand befand, bewegte sich nach oben und Madam Pomfrey, Harry, Viktor und Ron stiegen alle im Stufenabstand auf und gelangten nach oben zu Dumbledores Büro.

Nacheinander traten sie in sein Büro ein.

Er selber saß am Schreibtisch und schrieb irgendetwas auf ein Blatt Pergament. Als die Vier hinein gingen, hob er seinen Kopf und lächelte freundlich.

„Guten Tag, Madam Pomfrey, bringen sie Neuigkeiten von Miss Granger?"

Dumbledore blickte zu Harry Viktor und Ron, die ganz steif da standen.

„Ja, Professor, ich denke, mein Verdacht hat sich bewahrheitet…leider."

Dumbledores Lächeln verschwand langsam und er schaute nachdenklich in die Runde.

„Und wen…?"

„Mr. Weasley. Es ist schrecklich. Dabei kennen sie sich doch schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Mr. Malfoy dazu fähig wäre…"

Kurzes Schweigen trat ein.

„Was ist mit Hermine? Warum war sie so komisch zu mir? WARUM ERZÄHLT UNS DENN HIER KEINER ETWAS?" rief Ron wutentbrannt zu Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey, die ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Sie sprechen hier mit dem Schulleiter, Mr. Weasley!"

„Lassen sie gut sein, Madam." Unterbrach Dumbledore Madam Pomfrey.

„Mr. Weasley es ist Ihr gutes Recht sauer zu sein, doch haben sie noch etwas Geduld, ich werden ihnen sofort erzählen, was passiert ist. Setzt euch doch erst einmal. Ich denke, ich darf sie doch sicher mit Vornamen anreden, oder?" Dumbledore lächelte seinen Schülern zu und deutete ihnen, sich zu setzten.

Ron brauchte etwas, doch dann setzte auch er sich hin. So sauer hatte ihn Harry noch nie erlebt.

„Ja, das stimmt, auch ich hätte so eine Tat nicht von Mr. Malfoy erwartet. Er kann von Glück sagen, dass er nicht von der Schule fliegt, aber ich denke ich muss Slytherin ein paar Punkte abziehen." Dumbledore seufzte etwas niedergeschlagen und fuhr dann fort.

„Er hat, wie ihr ja wisst, Miss Granger einen Fluch aufgehalst. Ich glaube, einen so starken, bösen Fluch hat Hogwarts von Schülern lange nicht mehr gesehen und man weiß noch längst nicht alles über diesen, was die Sache nicht gerade leichter macht. Der Fluch hat einen sehr komplizierten Namen, deswegen nennen ihn die meisten einfach nur Vergessens-Fluch oder Vergessens-Zauber. Wie der Name schon sagt, vergisst das Opfer etwas, oder besser gesagt… jemanden." Dumbledore schaute kurz zu Ron, der sich kein Stück bewegte.

„Wie ihr euch schon denken könnt, hat Miss Granger Ronald vergessen, daher auch ihre seltsame Reaktion, als ihr sie besucht habt…"

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein! ... Muss sie mich jetzt noch mal ganz von vorne kennen lernen? … Wir haben schon so viel zusammen erlebt… Das kann doch nicht sein!" Ron war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und stammelte etwas vor sich hin. Dumbledore war zu ihm hingegangen und legte seine Hände auf Rons Schultern.

Ron guckte geschockt, besorgt und wütend auf den Boden.

„Ronald, wenn ich dir sagen würde, es wäre kein Problem, dann würde ich ganz schön lügen. Sie bekommt von uns demnächst einen Trank und dann kann sie sich wenigstens merken wer du bist. Bitte wunder dich nicht, wenn sie dich, bis sie den Trank bekommt, wieder und wieder vergisst."

Ron zuckte etwas zusammen und nickte schwach. Auch Viktor war aufgestanden und auf seiner Zunge brannten viele Fragen.

„Was heißt das, sie bekommt _demnächst _einen Trank?"

„Professor Snape ist schon dabei ihn zu brauen, aber eine Woche wird es sicher dauern, bis er fertig ist." Er ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und alle Drei setzten sich wieder.

„Dann habe ich noch eine Frage" sagte Viktor in die Stille rein, doch er wurde durch Rons Gemurmel unterbrochen:

„Warum ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich?"

„Genau das wär meine Frage gewesen." bemerkte Viktor.

Dumbledore atmete tief durch.

„Da dieser Fluch noch ziemlich unbekannt ist, weiß man das nicht genau, doch im Grunde wurden immer Leute vergessen, die der Person nahe standen, meist die besten Freunde und ich denke das trifft auch hier zu, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

Ron, Harry und Viktor nickten gleichzeitig.

„Ich schlage jetzt vor, dass sie erst einmal ins Bett gehen und eine Nacht über die Sache schlafen. Sie können ohnehin nichts weiter tun."

Dumbledore begleitete sie noch bis zum Flur.

„Kopf hoch, Ronald, es wird schon wieder." Flüsterte Dumbledore Ron unbemerkt zu.

Doch Ron war nicht nach „Kopf hoch" zumute. Er war sehr geschockt. Wie konnte Hermine ihn, gerade ihn vergessen? Harry hätte es doch genauso treffen können, oder Viktor… Es war nicht so, dass er wollte, dass sie Harry oder Viktor vergisst, aber er verstand einfach nicht oder wollte nicht verstehen, warum es gerade er war, den sie vergessen hatte. Wie sollte er sich jetzt Hermine gegenüber verhalten? Würde sie mit ihm überhaupt ein Wort reden? Schließlich weiß sie ja nicht einmal, wer er überhaupt war…

Als sie kurze Zeit später im Bett lagen, konnte keiner von ihnen schlafen. Immer wieder überlegten sie, was passiert war und was sie nun tun sollten. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander.

Doch dann hatte Harry eine Idee:

„Ich glaube, wenn Hermine jetzt in unserer Lage wäre, dann würde sie alles über diesen Vergessens-Fluch in Erfahrung bringen. Wir können ja morgen in der Bibliothek nachschauen, ob wir dort was über diesen Fluch finden. Woher kannte Malfoy ihn überhaupt?"

Malfoy.

Allein der Name entfachte in Ron eine unvorstellbar große Wut.

Sie einigten sich darauf am nächsten Tag in der Bibliothek nach diesem Fluch zu suchen, in der Hoffnung dort irgendetwas Wichtiges in Erfahrung zu bringen.

* * *

okay, soweit so gut... ich werd auch gleich mal das 6te kapitel on stellen und in dieser zeit könnt ihr ne review schreiben, so hat jeder was zu tun ;)

eure Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

Der nächste Morgen war erdrückend. Krum, Harry und Ron waren schweigsam, wie noch nie und auch Hermine war noch nicht aus dem Krankenflügel draußen, was aber irgendwie auch gar nicht schlecht war, denn wirklich scharf darauf, nicht von der besten Freundin erkannt zu werden, war Ron nun wirklich nicht.

Die Anderen wussten von nichts.

Keiner hat nur etwas von dem mitbekommen, was geschehen war, seit Hermine in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde und dauernd wurden Ron oder Harry nach ihrem Befinden gefragt.

Als der Zehnte ankam, um sie nach Hermine zu erkundigen, sprang Ron auf und schritt schnell aus der großen Halle.

Er wusste erst nicht so recht wohin er sollte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren sicher Schüler, die ebenfalls interessiert an Hermines Zustand waren und draußen war es ihm doch zu kalt.

Schließlich entschied er sich, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und den Fluch nachzuschlagen.

Als er sich in die Bibliothek hinsetzte und sich im leeren Raum (abgesehen von Madam Pince) umsah, fiel ihm auf, dass es das erste Mal sein musste, dass er alleine hier hergekommen war! Sonst hatte Hermine ihn und Harry immer in die Bibliothek geschleppt.

Er fing an, einige Bücher aus dem Regal zu holen und blätterte sie hastig durch, als ginge es um Hermines Leben.

Als er sich gerade dem Buch _„Verfluchte Flüche"_ widmete, spürte er plötzlich jemanden im Nacken.

Er drehte sich um, mit der Erwartung, einen fragenden und besorgten Gryffindor vor sich zu sehen.

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore…!" Ron hatte jeden erwartet, nur nicht seinen Schulleiter.

„Wie ich sehe strengst du dich ganz besonders an, um diesen Fluch rückgängig zu machen, Ronald."

Ron schaute überrascht in Dumbledores Gesicht. Ein kleines Lächeln gelang ihm.

„Heißt das etwa, dass man diesen Fluch definitiv rückgängig machen kann?"

„Mhh... definitiv... Bislang muss ich leider sagen, dass ich noch keinen kennen gelernt habe, der diesen Fluch aufheben konnte, doch man ist schon fleißig dabei, herauszufinden, ob doch eine Möglichkeit besteht."

Rons lächeln erstarb.

Er blickte auf den Tisch und war sicher, dass sich Hermine wahrscheinlich nie wieder an die letzten fünf Jahre mit ihm erinnern könnte.

„Nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben, Mr. Weasley. Jeder Fluch galt mal als unheilbar."

Professor Dumbledore drehte sich um und verließ mit einem lächeln, welches womöglich Ron aufmuntern sollte, die Bibliothek.

Doch es half keineswegs.

Ron dachte daran, Hermine besuchen zu gehen, doch er traute sich nicht. Zu groß war die Angst, erneut das Gefühl verspüren zu müssen, von der einst besten Freundin nicht erkannt zu werden.

Er beugte sich wieder über _„Verfluchte Flüche" _und blätterte verzweifelt die Seiten durch in der Hoffnung, doch etwas Brauchbares zu finden, und wenn es nur Informationen waren.

Hermine wüsste sicher, wo man den Vergessens-Zauber finden würde, dachte Ron.

Schließlich klappte er das schwere Buch zu und ging hinaus in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.

Hier und da liefen sorglose Schüler um ihn herum und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als auch zu ihnen zu gehören und mit Harry und Hermine jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und über Snape herzuziehen.

Den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm kämpfte Ron mit sich, nicht doch umzudrehen und wenigstens mal in den Krankenflügel reinzusehen.

„Ach, was soll's." flüsterte er plötzlich.

Er ging wieder zurück in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher Harry und Viktor dort zu treffen, doch dem war nicht so.

Hermine lag alleine und friedlich schlafend in ihrem Bett, als Ron eintrat.

Am Fußende des Bettes blieb er stehen und sah ihr beim schlafen zu.

Lange stand er einfach nur da und blickte regungslos auf Hermine.

Madam Pomfrey kam nach einigen Minuten auf Ron zu.

„Ähm, Mr. Weasley, wenn sie auch bitte gleich gehen könnten? Miss Granger braucht wirklich viel Ruhe und wenn alle paar Minuten Schüler reinspazieren, ist das nicht gerade hilfreich für das Genesen von Miss Granger."

„Ja." Antwortete Ron schwach und war fast draußen, als er sich noch umdrehte und fragte:

„Wer war denn alles schon hier?"

„Puh, da fragen Sie mich ja was... Ich schätze, bald ganz Gryffindor war vertreten, doch am längsten waren wohl Mr. Potter und Mr. Krum anwesend. Gleich nach dem Frühstück sind sie gekommen und kurz bevor sie kamen, sind sie wieder gegangen, allerdings wollten sie später wiederkommen."

Hermine drehte sich auf dem Bett um und schien jeden Moment aufzuwachen.

„Wenn Sie sie sehen, sagen Sie ihnen bitte, dass sie heute gar nicht mehr kommen brauchen, denn wie gesagt, braucht Miss Granger sehr viel Ruhe, das verstehen sie doch sicher!"

Madam Pomfrey wandte sich von Ron ab, Hermine zu, die jetzt ihre Augen öffnete und sich versuchte, hinzusetzen.

Ron verschwand so schnell er konnte, hörte jedoch noch Hermine fragen, wer denn gerade der junge Mann gewesen und ob er wegen ihr dort war.

Ron beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Er wollte das nicht hören. Er wollte nicht hören, was Madam Pomfrey antworten würde und auch nicht Hermines Reaktion darauf.

Ron war so in Gedanken, dass er mit jemandem hart zusammenstieß. Er fiel zu Boden.

Viktor Krum schaute ihn verwundert an. Er war nicht hingefallen, was Ron aber auch gar nicht wunderte, denn Viktor hatte einen sehr athletischen Körper.

„Tut mir Leid." Murmelte Ron

„Schon okay. Wir haben dich gesucht. Wo warst du denn?"

Viktor streckte seine Hand nach Rons aus und half ihm wieder zurück auf die Beine.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Ron, dass Harry auch anwesend war. Und er sah besorgt aus.

„Hey Ron, ich finde, wir sollten darüber reden."

„Reden? Über was sollten wir denn reden?" Ron versuchte möglichst normal und verwundert zu klingen, aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich.

„Du weißt, was wir meinen!" Viktor sah sehr ernst aus.

„Es geht um Erminne und um Malfoys Fluch. Es geht um dich, um euch."

Ron wurde allmählich wütend:

„Erstens heißt sie Hermine, HERMINE, und zweitens gibt es kein _uns_! Wir haben uns doch eh nur gestritten! Wahrscheinlich ist es besser so. Nun braucht sie mir wenigstens nicht mehr in der Schule helfen, das hat sie doch sowieso nur genervt und außerdem kann sie jetzt immer von dem hier" er deutete auf Viktor. „erzählen, solange sie lustig ist, ohne gleich in große Streitereien zu fallen!"

„Ihr streitet euch über _mich_?" fragte Viktor völlig verwirrt.

Ron brummte nur und ging schnellen Schrittes an beiden vorbei in Richtung Schlafsaal.

* * *

hach, ich liebe rons wutausbruch, wo er hermines namen noch einmal extra für krum sagt smile und dann noch diese süß-naive antwort von krum "ihr streitet über mich?", echt funnych...

okay, da unser wohnzimmer gerade renoviert wird (oder wie das geschreiben wird Xx) kann es sein, dass ich kurzzeitig kein internet bzw. keinen PC hab, aber sobald ich zeit hab, werd ich weiterschreiben!hui, diese zeit könntet ihr nutzen um meien story von vornbis hinten durchzukommentieren undkritisieren und sowas, also n review schreiben...

eure Sarah


	7. Chapter 7

Es hat zwar ein wenig gedauert aber jetzt bin ich endlich mal zum weiterschreiben gekommen... man o man, ich hoffe es ist gut...

nagut, dann hör ich mal auf mit blöden rumgelaber und wünsch euch noch viel spaß beim lesen #hust#reviewn nicht vergessen#hust#

* * *

Zwei Wochen später war Rons Stimmung noch immer nicht besser geworden.

Hermine war bereits aus dem Krankenflügel draußen, hing allerdings nur mit Viktor und Harry rum und ignorierte Ron völlig (was ja auch verständlich war).

Ron schien es öfters schon wieder besser zu gehen, als irgendwelche andere Ereignisse dies wieder beendeten, wie, dass Hermine einige Dinge, die sie mit Ron erlebt hatte, auf Viktor übertrug.

Harry versuchte, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Ron zu verbringen, doch Hermine beanspruchte ihn schon so viel („Mir ist ja vorher nie aufgefallen, dass du außer Viktor und mir noch andere so gute Freunde hast, Harry.")

Es war zum verrückt werden.

Anscheinend gab es wirklich kein Gegenzauber zu diesem Fluch.

Ron verbrachte nun mehr Zeit mit Seamus, Dean und Neville, doch auch der Abstand machte seine Situation nicht besser. Er fühlte sich miserabel.

Er hatte sich eigentlich, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht Hermines Erinnerung zurückholen konnte, von dem Trank, den Snape gebraut hatte, damit Hermine Ron nicht immer wieder vergaß, mehr versprochen, doch es war nichts spektakuläres passiert. Sie konnte sich lediglich Rons Gesicht merken. Der Junge, der plötzlich im 6ten Schuljahr aufgetaucht war, oder ihr zumindest vorher nie aufgefallen war. Doch mehr Notiz nahm sie auch nicht von ihm, umso mehr dafür aber von Viktor.

Die beiden verbrachten schon mehr Zeit, als sie mit Harry verbrachte, wenn man mal davon absah, dass er sich auch noch um seine Freundschaft zu Ron kümmern musste.

Jedes mal, wenn Hermine über Viktors Scherze lachte, versetzte es Ron einen Stich im Herzen.

Jetzt, wo er Hermines Freundschaft verloren hatte, wurde ihm umso mehr klar, wie wichtig sie ihm eigentlich war und wie viel wichtiger sie noch hätte werden können.

Er dachte oft darüber nach, bis ihn der Gedanke deprimierte, dass er sie vielleicht nie mehr als Freundin zurückhaben konnte.

Am schlimmsten waren jedoch die Begegnungen mit Malfoy!

Zwei Tage nach dem Spiel hatte Ron Malfoy das erste Mal wieder gesehen.

Hätte Harry nicht in rekordverdächtiger Zeit reagiert und ihn davon abgehalten, wär er auf Malfoy losgegangen und hätte sonst was mit ihm angestellt.

Aber nicht nur auf die Gryffindors war Malfoy schlecht zu sprechen. Quasi die ganze Schule hatte sich gegen ihn verbündet. Die Einen, wegen dem, was er Hermine angetan hatte, die Anderen, genauer gesagt, seine Hausmitschüler, weil Malfoy 300 Punkte abgezogen wurden und die gesamte Quiddich Mannschaft Spielverbot bekam für das Schuljahr.

Malfoy selber hatte noch einen Haufen von Strafarbeiten zu verrichten und auch Snape war ziemlich sauer auf seinen Schützling.

Doch Malfoy ließ sich nichts anmerken und triumphierte in Rons oder Harrys Gegenwart von seinem verbotenen Fluch, den er sowieso mal ausprobieren wollte. („Na ja, wenn sie gestorben wäre, wär's doch eh egal. Ein Schlammblut weniger!")

Zu guter Letzt war da noch Viktor, der bei jeder Gelegenheit mitleidige Blicke für Ron übrig hatte.

Er hatte Rons Wutausbruch von vor zwei Wochen wohl nicht so ernst genommen und war nicht im Geringsten Nachtragend, aber genau das war es, was Ron noch wütender machte, als er ohnehin schon war.

Den ganzen Tag - es war Wochenende - hatte sich Ron schon vom Gemeinschaftsraum und somit auch von Hermine ferngehalten und in seinem Zimmer für die Schule gelernt.

Viktor betrat das Zimmer.

Ron tat so, als würde er ihn nicht bemerken. Auf seine widerlich verständnisvolle Art konnte er jetzt wirklich verzichten!

„Ach Ron, hier bist du. Hör mal, ich muss mal mit dir reden."

Ron schnaubte kurz auf, ließ es jedoch zu, dass sich Viktor neben ihn auf sein Bett setze und wartete, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich es schön finde, so viel Zeit mit Hermine zu verbringen, wir verstehen uns wirklich gut," er lächelte leicht „aber andererseits hab ich auch ein sehr komisches Gefühl, wenn sie dich mit mir verwechselt."

Ron kochte.

Was sollte das jetzt? Wieso erzählte dieser schmierige Alleskönner ihm jetzt, wie toll er sich mit Hermine verstand?

„Und, was willst du jetzt dagegen tun?" Ron versuchte in seiner Stimme ruhig zu bleiben.

„Na ja, ich… ich kann nichts tun, aber ich glaube fest daran, dass es bestimmt noch einen Weg gibt… Wenn du wenigstens nach Unten kommen würdest, um wenigstens das Beste aus dieser blöden Situation zu machen! Du könntest dich neu mit ihr anfreunden und es würde vielleicht wieder so werden wie früher. Es braucht Zeit, natürlich, aber du kannst eure Freundschaft noch retten. So wie ich Hermine einschätze, wird sie sich sicher darüber freuen, dich kennen zu lernen! Und vielleicht erinnert sie sich dann ja wieder an eure gemeinsame Zeit?"

Für eine kurze Zeit herrschte stilles Schweigen unter ihnen.

Ron blickte auf den Boden.

Dann hob er den Kopf, sah Viktor direkt in die Augen und konterte:

„Nein, Viktor, es wird niemals mehr wieder so werden, wie es früher war! Ich…"

Sie wurden von einem Besucher unterbrochen, der in den Schlafsaal der Jungen gekommen war.

Es war Hermine.

„Viktor, wo bleibst du denn so lange?" Sie erblickte nun auch Ron, der sie nur anstarrte. „Ach so, du schläfst also auch in diesem Zimmer?"

Ron nickte.

Viktor war bereits aufgestanden und auf Hermine zugegangen.

„Wir können jetzt gehen, 'Mine, ich denke ich bin hier fertig, nicht war Ron?"

„Ja, macht nur, was ihr euch vorgenommen habt." antwortete Ron tonlos. Wieso durfte er Hermine 'Mine nennen? Wäre ihm das dich mal früher eingefallen…

„Heute ist das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende, wenn du willst, dann komm doch mit! Harry ist auch dabei und mit dem verstehst du dich doch so gut!" lud Hermine Ron ein.

Nach kurzem Zögern stand Ron auf und ging mit ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry schon wartete.

Er war sehr erfreut darüber, dass Ron mitkam.

Eigentlich fand es Ron schön, mal wieder draußen zu sein und dann noch weg vom Schloss.

Doch Hermine und Viktor machten ihm zu schaffen. Was ging da nur zwischen den beiden vor? Es war, als wären er und Harry gar nicht anwesend. Dauernd ärgerten sie sich scherzhaft, kitzelten sich und lachten sehr viel miteinander.

Als sie schon eine Weile in Hogsmeade waren, sagte Viktor plötzlich, er habe im Wald noch eine Überraschung für Hermine und er würde mit ihr da gerne kurz hingehen.

Ron war die Lust an Hogsmeade verloren gegangen. Er fühlte sich immer schlechter. Wenn er nur wüsste, was Viktor mit Hermine vorhatte?

Er überredete Harry wieder zurück zum Schloss zu gehen.

Sie hatten schon fast alle Hausaufgaben erledigt, als sie beide von draußen das unverkennbare lachen Hermines hörten.

Wieder traf es Ron wie ein Stich ins Herz, aber er würde gleich einen noch viel stärkeren Herzschmerz verspüren.

Kaum schwang das Portrait auf, als eine überglückliche Hermine mit einem mindestens ebenso überglücklichen Viktor Hand in Hand in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat.

* * *

so, wir nähern uns langsam... ja was eigentlich...dem ende noch nicht ganz, aber vielleicht ehermeiner grundidee zu... bin mal gespannt, wies im nächsten kapitel weitergeht (hui, hab ja noch so viel vor... ;) )

eure Sarah


	8. Chapter 8

Puh, bin gerade fertig geworden mit kapitel 8 und jetzt völlig fertig! Aber lest selbst, dann werdet ihr mich verstehen ;) Würde am liebsten sofort mit dem nächsten kapitel anfangen, aber morgen ist schule ... :(

* * *

Ron konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Er wollte es nicht. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber ihm war gar nicht gut bei dem Gedanken, dass Viktor und Hermine, seine beste Freundin Hermine, ein Paar sein sollten.

Ihm war nicht nur nicht gut dabei, es machte ihn regelrecht wütend.

Am liebsten wäre er gleich aufgestanden und hätte ‚Vicky' eine Reingehauen. Wie konnte er es wagen?

Doch Ron war viel zu erschrocken und festgefroren, als dass er hätte sich rühren geschweige denn ihm eine runterhauen könnte.

„Ich muss zu Professor McGonagall… Bericht, du weist schon…" Viktor verabschiedete sich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss von Hermine und ging wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine blieb kurz stehen und schaute verträumt auf das Portrait, das schon längst wieder verschlossen war.

Dann drehte sie sich Harry zu, der ebenfalls mindestens verwundert guckte, und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa.

Ron, der auf dem Sessel saß, starrte sie nur ungläubig und wütend an, doch Hermine bekam davon nichts mit, zu sehr war sie in Gedanken noch an Viktor.

„Harry, du glaubst nicht, was gerade passiert ist!"

„Hm, ich denke, nachdem, was ich da gerade gesehen hab, kann ich's mir ein bisschen vorstellen." Er grinste.

„Als er mit mir in den Wald gegangen ist, wusste ich erst nicht so recht, ob er überhaupt einen Plan hatte, wo lang es geht, aber dann kamen wir zu einer Lichtung, auf der ein kleines Picknick vorbereitet war.

In der Luft flogen kleine verzauberte Herzchen rum und dann hat er es getan." Sie kicherte ein wenig. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt."

„Und was hast du geantwortet?" fragte Harry erwartungsvoll, aber weiter grinsend.

„Als wenn man sich das nicht denken könnte…" murmelte Ron leise aber hörbar dazwischen.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, verwundert über seinen Kommentar.

„Ähm… Ich wäre sehr erfreut darüber, wenn du nicht zuhören würdest, wenn Harry und ich uns unterhalten, das ist nämlich privat und geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" Sie sagte es ganz ruhig, als wäre das eine kurze nebensächliche Bemerkung gewesen, aber Ron trafen die Worte hart.

Wortlos ging er in den Jungenschlafsaal und ließ Hermine und Harry bei ihrem ‚privaten Gespräch' alleine.

Harry wusste nicht recht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

Er wollte beide Freundschaften behalten, doch es war schwer für beide gleichermaßen da zu sein. Er freute sich auch darüber, dass Hermine so glücklich war mit Viktor. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass sich zwischen den Beiden was anbahnt und dennoch war es seltsam. Hermine war nicht der Typ Mädchen, der sich sofort verliebt oder Jungs hinterher schaut, aber seit das mit Malfoys Fluch passiert war, verhielt sie sich nicht nur Ron, sondern auch Viktor gegenüber anders.

Als Viktor wieder zurück war, beschloss Harry nach oben zu Ron zu gehen.

Ron lag auf seinem Bett und sah sich einen Flyer an.

Als Harry genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass es der Flyer von Fred und George Weasleys neuem Scherzartikelladen war, den sie gerade neu eröffnet hatte.

„Hm, sieht ja gar nicht schlecht aus, der Flyer. Läuft ihr Laden gut? Ich hab ja lange nichts mehr von den Beiden gehört."

Ron setzte sich hin und antwortete: „Ich denke schon, dass er gut läuft. Bisher hab ich aber auch nicht so viel von den Beiden gehört oder auch nur den Laden gesehen."

Harry setzte sich neben Ron auf dessen Bett.

„Wir können ja in den Ferien die Beiden mal besuchen gehen. Die freuen sich sicher über unseren Besuch!"

Ron nickte verträumt, den Blick nicht von dem Flyer abwendend.

Eine peinliche Stille folgte.

Harry überlegte krampfhaft was er sagen könnte, ohne das Thema auf Hermine und Krum zu legen, doch ihm fiel einfach nichts ein.

Ron schien es gar nicht zu stören. Er saß einfach da und grübelte vor sich hin.

„Ich glaub das Abendessen ist gleich fertig. Wollen wir runter gehen?"

Harry war sehr froh, dass es Zeit dafür war und Ron nickte.

Unten angekommen saßen sie sich an den Tisch, nahe zu Ginny.

„Hallo Ginny. Was macht die Schule?"

Während sich Harry und Ginny über dies und jenes unterhielten, kamen Hermine und Viktor in die große Halle und setzen sich etwas weiter Weg an den Tisch.

Ron beobachtete sie, wie sie turtelten und zusammen viel Spaß hatten.

Er drehte sich wieder Harry und Ginny zu und versuchte ihnen zuzuhören bei ihrem Gespräch.

„…ist gerade Fertig geworden. Ich bin richtig gespannt. Die Beiden sprechen ja in den höchsten Tönen von ihrem Laden." erzählte Ginny gerade.

„Sie wollten unbedingt, dass ich ihn mir bald ansehe. Sie meinten, sie würden viel wert auf meine Meinung legen. Diese Spinner!"

Beide lachten.

„Ach und Ron! Über einen Besuch deinerseits würden sie sich auch sehr freuen, soll ich dir ausrichten."

„Und wieso sagen sie es mir nicht selber?" entgegnete Ron gelangweilt.

„Weil sie Schreibfaul sind, du kennst doch Fred und George…"

Jetzt musste auch Ron ein wenig grinsen. Ja, er freute sich wirklich darauf den Laden der beiden zu sehen. Sein Blick wanderte wieder wie von selber nach rechts und sofort verschwand seine kurze gute Laune, als er wieder Hermine und Viktor beim turteln zusah.

Nach dem Essen gingen Harry und Ron noch ein wenig Quidditch spielen.

Rons Laune verbesserte sich zusehends. Harry freute sich ungemein, dass er mit Ron wieder mal richtig lachen konnte.

Auch die nächsten Tage schien es Ron immer besser zu gehen, allerdings nur solange Hermine und Viktor, die jetzt nur noch zu zweit anzutreffen waren, dazukamen.

An einem Abend, Harry und Ron kamen gerade vom Quidditch Training, gingen sie gerade in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie auch auf Hermine antrafen, die Viktor mit seinen Wochenberichten geholfen hatte.

„Huch? Hermine, du hier?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Unten war es so laut und deshalb sind wir hier nach oben gegangen. Es stört euch doch nicht etwa, oder?"

„Erminne, ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen in die Bibliothek, da sind wir doch sicher auch ungestört. Die beiden sind sicher kaputt vom Quidditch Training."

Hermine nickte und sie und Viktor gingen nach unten in die Bibliothek.

Ron bewegte sich kein Stück.

Harry versuchte mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen, was kläglich scheiterte.

Ron stand da und sah auf den Boden.

„Ron?"

Harry erschrak kurz, weil er dachte, Ron würde weinen, doch als dieser den Kopf hob, sah er eher sauer aus, wobei eine gewisse Traurigkeit nicht fehlte.

„Ron, es ist mir egal, ob du willst oder nicht, aber wir müssen darüber reden. Über das was Malfoy mit Hermine gemacht hat und was für Auswirkungen das auf unsere Freundschaften hat."

Ron setzte sich wortlos neben Harry und sehr lange sagte er nichts.

„Womit habe ich das eigentlich verdient?"

Wieder schwieg er kurz, dann sprach er weiter.

„Nicht nur, dass Hermine natürlich ausgerechnet mich vergessen hat. Schon immer bin immer ich der Doofe. Meine Brüder haben alle etwas aus ihrem Leben gemacht und Ginny wird es auch tun. Und ich? Das fängt ja schon bei meinen Freunden an. Neben dir wirke ich doch wie ein nichts, immerhin bist du Harry Potter…"

„Hey Ron, das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht! Du bist Verrauensschüler geworden und außerdem noch Woods Nachfolger in der Quidditch Hausmannschaft. Ist das nichts?"

Es schien Ron keineswegs aufzumuntern.

„Ach Harry lass gut sein. Es ist doch sicher kein Zufall, dass Fred und George nur Ginny Briefe schreiben und nicht mir." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter sprach. „Außerdem ist es offensichtlich, dass Mom lieber dich als Sohn haben würde, als mich, genauso, wie Hermine lieber Viktor haben wollte."

Harry stand auf. Das war zuviel des Guten.

„Ron. Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein. Jetzt hör endlich auf, dich im Selbstmitleid zu suhlen und unternimm lieber etwas, statt nur dumm dazusitzen!"

Harry konnte nicht glauben, was Ron da gerade gesagt hatte. Er wurde lauter.

„Ich mein… Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass deine Mom mich mehr lieben würde, als dich? Ja, sie ist immer sehr nett zu mir, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass sie mich gleich adoptieren möchte! Und was Hermine angeht… Was hat das denn jetzt mit Viktor zu tun, dass sie dich vergessen hat? Sie hat sich doch nicht zwischen einen von euch entschieden! Malfoy hat sie dazu gebracht, dass sie überhaupt keine Entscheidungsmöglichkeit hatte. … Und was meinst du überhaupt mit Entscheiden?"

Mit jedem Wort, was er sprach, wurde Harry verwirrter. Er überließ Ron das Wort.

„Ich mein damit… Ich glaube… Wenn Hermine sich noch an mich erinnern könnte, wäre es anders gelaufen und sie wären sicher nicht zusammen gekommen!"

Sie schrieen sich beide fast lautstark an.

„Wieso nicht? Was ist denn daran so schlimm, dass Viktor mit Hermine zusammen ist? Wo liegt dein Problem?"

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass er mit _meiner_ Hermine zusammen ist!"

Plötzlich wurde Ron klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Mit hochrotem Kopf nahm er sich seine Jacke und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry blickte ihm fragend nach.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

* * *

heieieie... was hat das wohl zu bedeuten? #smile# nungut... dann überlasse ich euch mal wieder die Feder, bevor das nächste chap kommt! bis dahin könnt ihr ja schonmal überlegen, was als nächstes passiert... ihr kommt eh nicht drauf XD (...sag niemals nie, sarah...)

eure Sarah


	9. Chapter 9

so! Endlich das nächste Kapitel fertig #ärmelhochkrempel# ich weiß auch nicht, aber das chap hat sich ziemlich lange hingezogen, ich hoffe, das ist in ordnung so... auch hoffe ich, dass der schluß nicht zu plötzlich kommt... naja, wie dem auch sei... VIEL SPAß ;)

Danke an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben! Ich freu mich wirklich über jede noch so kleine äußerung (solange es konstruktiv bleibt ;) )

weihnachtskeks: hehe, das war auch so fies geplant #smile# hoffe der rest gefällt dir auch... das mit der schule und von wegen so viel zeit haben kenn ich nur all zu gut XD hab das gefühl heute nur freistunden gehabt zu haben -.-

Maiah: hui, aus brasilien und dann kannst du so gut deutsch, komliment! Schön, dass du dir Zeit für meine story nimmst (und für andere sicher auch ;) )

Nora: hoi, #froi# immer schreibst du mir fleißig reviews, hab mich sehr über deine review gefreut. Ich hatte eigentlich auch überlegt gehabt ron voll fertig darstellen zu lassen, aber ganz obereigentlich war diese FF schon in richtung "realität" geplant, also, das es wirklich so passieren könnte... glaub den bogen hab ich eh überspannt "" naja, aber deshalb guck ich, dass es nicht zu übertrieben wird, schließlich ist ron meiner meinung nach nicht der typ von junge, der sich wegen einem mädchen gleich sein ganzes leben ruinieren lässt... in sofern bin ich wiedermal über die grenzen eigentlich schon längst herausgesprungen... tja, man kann eben nicht alles haben #smile# najut, ich hoffe, dir gefällt mein nächstes chap.

* * *

Ron blieb stehen.

‚Hier muss es sein' dachte er sich und schaute sich das Ladenschild kurz an.

In der Winkelgasse war es außergewöhnlich leer, zumindest war es Ron nicht so leer gewohnt. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, schließlich war gerade Hauptarbeitszeit und die Schüler waren in der Schule.

Er atmete tief durch, dann betrat er den Laden.

Die Glocke an der Tür kündigte seinen Besuch an, doch an der Theke war niemand zu sehen. Auch sonst befand sich im Laden niemand außer ihm selber.

Er sah sich um.

Schön war es hier. Die Regale standen in einer systematischen Reihenfolge im Raum verteilt und auf diesen standen allerlei Scherzartikel. Ein paar davon kannte Ron noch aus dem letzten Schuljahr, in dem seine Brüder auch schon viel ausprobiert und entwickelt hatten.

Ron hatte zwar viel erwartet von dem Laden seiner beiden Brüder, dennoch war er sehr beeindruckt von dem, was er da sah.

Sie mussten geackert haben wie die blöden, denn neben den paar Dingen die Ron kannte, waren da noch unzählige andere Artikel, eins ulkiger, als das Andere.

Ron stellte sich an die Theke und wartete darauf, dass jemand kommen würde, doch nichts geschah.

Er drückte sanft auf die Glocke, die auf dem Tisch stand und ein hohes, lang anhaltendes ‚Ding' war zu hören.

„Einen Moment bitte, ich komme sofort!" kam es aus dem Raum hinter der Theke, der mit einer Tür von dem Laden getrennt war.

Kurze Zeit später trat ein rothaariger und, Ron musste staunen, gut gekleideter junger Mann aus der Tür und stellte sich in eine typische Verkäuferpose hinter der Theke auf, bereit, dem Kunden jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis er verstand, wer dieser Kunde war. Schlagartig fiel er in sich zusammen und sah jetzt Rons Bruder, wie er ihn kannte, gleich viel ähnlicher.

„Ron? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hey George…" sagte Ron leise.

„Fred."

„Oh, tut mir Leid. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Fred nickte und schob an der Seite der Theke ein Brett nach oben und deutete Ron durch zu gehen, so dass auch er hinter der Theke stand.

Ron folgte Fred zur Tür in einen schmalen Flur.

„Ähm, solltest du nicht lieber auf den Laden achten?"

„Ach, um diese Tageszeit kommt doch eh niemand. Und sollte sich doch einer hierher verirren, ist ja George noch im Labor." Er deutete auf eine weitere Tür, dessen Raum sich direkt neben dem Laden befand. Auf der Tür stand in großen Buchstaben LABOR dran.

Gegenüber dessen befand sich eine Treppe nach oben.

„Immer der Treppe folgen, dann kommst du in unsere Wohnung."

„Eure Wohnung ist direkt über eurem Laden? Wie praktisch."

„Tja, wir haben halt an alles gedacht." Fred lächelte stolz und mit hocherhobenem Kopf.

Oben an der Treppe war eine weitere Tür, hinter der sich ein kleines, aber dennoch gemütliches Wohnzimmer befand, was weiter hinten gleich mit der Küche verbunden war. Den Raum geradeaus waren 3 Türen.

Wahrscheinlich zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer, dachte sich Ron.

„Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Heim." frohlockte Fred fröhlich.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, als er merkte, dass seine gute Laune nicht Ron zu erreichen schien.

Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa und kurz herrschte stilles schweigen zwischen den beiden.

„Was ist den nun passiert, Ron? Warum bist du hier und nicht auf Hogwarts?"

„Ich… na ja… also…" Ron wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Mit dem Blick nach unten erzählte er halbstockend von dem, was auf Hogwarts passiert war.

Er erzählte, dass Malfoy Hermine verflucht hatte und sie ihn aufgrund dessen vergessen hatte. Außerdem sei sie noch mit ihrem neuen besten Freund Viktor Krum zusammengekommen und schließlich erzählte er ihm noch, dass er diese rum geturtelei nicht mehr ausgehalten habe und deshalb kurzerhand von Hogwarts abgehauen sei.

Fred stand der Mund offen, als Ron geendet hatte.

„Man o man… das war ja mal wieder klar. Kaum sind George und ich aus der Schule raus, da passieren die aufregendsten Dinge."

Ron warf seinem Bruder einen tödlichen Blick zu und stand auf.

„Ich finde das gar nicht so lustig. Immerhin sind Hermine und ich doch schon seit unserem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts befreundet." Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, noch immer stocksauer, auf diese unsensible Reaktion von Freds Seite aus.

Fast murmelte er: „Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war gerade zu euch zu kommen. Vielleicht hätte ich doch eher zu Percy gehen sollen!"

Nun sprang auch Fred vom Sofa auf.

„Hey, Ron. Ich mein das doch nicht so…"

Er ging in die Küche.

„Soll ich dir auch einen Tee machen? Oder möchtest du was anderes trinken?"

„Ähm… Hast du was zu Essen? Ich war die ganze Nacht unterwegs, um hierher zu kommen und hab natürlich die ganze Zeit nichts zu Essen bekommen."

Später am Nachmittag zeigten Fred und George Ron noch mal ausführlich ihren Laden.

„Wow. Wie lange ist er denn schon geöffnet?"

„Vor ein paar Wochen haben wir Einweihung gehabt."

„Genau und seitdem haben wir auch schon ziemlich viele Besucher gehabt. Als hätten die Leute auf uns regelrecht gewartet." ergänzte Fred.

„Aber Ron… So schön es hier auch ist, du musst wieder zur Schule zurück!"

Ron senkte den Kopf. Nein, das wollte es auf keinen Fall, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht, immerhin hatte er sich doch gerade aus diesem bisher schrecklichsten Schuljahr befreit.

„Ihr seid doch auch einfach abgehauen." Murmelte er zurück.

„Ja sicher, das ist richtig, aber wir waren immerhin kurz vor unserem Abschluss und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, wir hatten einen Plan, was wir machen und du hast keinen." Entgegnete George.

„Genau. Und wir haben die Schule nicht aus Liebeskummer geschmissen, sondern, wie wir mit unserem Laden anfangen wollten."

„Was soll das heißen, wegen Liebeskummer?" Ron hatte seinen Kopf schlagartig wieder erhoben und blickte erschrocken von einem Zwilling zum Nächsten.

Er fühlte sich ertappt.

„Na ja, Ron, du musst schon zugeben, dass man auf nichts anderes schließen kann,…"

„…immerhin bist du abgehauen, weil du Hermine nicht mehr zusammen mit Krum sehen konntest."

„Du bist eifersüchtig, Brüderchen." beendete Fred die Schlussfolgerungen von ihm und George und grinste.

Rons gemurmeltes ‚von wegen' wurde von einer Eule gestört, die gerade gegen das Schaufenster, direkt neben der offenen Eingangstür geflogen war.

„Was…?" George ging in Richtung Tür und trug eine kränklich aussehende Eule mit herein, die Bewusstlos war.

„Errol… George, vielleicht wäre die Zeit jetzt Reif, Mom und Dad ein euliges Geschenk zu machen."

Er legte den Vogel auf den Tresen und griff sich den Brief, den Errol gebracht hatte.

Nach einer Minute atmete Fred theatralisch ein und guckte vorwurfsvoll auf Ron.

„Deine Mutter ist völlig außer sich, Ronald. Sie schreibt, dass die Schule sie informiert habe, dass du nicht aufzufinden seiest seit gestern Abend und sie krank vor Sorge würde. Sie fragt, ob George und ich Wissen, wo du dich aufhalten könntest. Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Unsere geliebte Mutter anlügen?"

Ron schwieg.

George sprach weiter: „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Ron. Wir warten, bis Errol sich wieder erholt hat, das dauert eh ne Weile und bis dahin überlegst du dir, was du zu tun hast."

Fred und George machten sich wieder an die Arbeit und Ron nutze währenddessen die Zeit, um nachzudenken.

Im schwirrten so viele Gedanken im Kopf herum, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte mit dem nachdenken.

Da es im Laden mit einmal Mal voller und voller wurde, ging er in der Winkelgasse ein wenig spazieren.

An einer Hauswand stand eine unscheinbare Bank, auf die er sich setzte.

Er vergrub die Hände in sein Gesicht und ließ den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren.

„Eifersüchtig" murmelte er plötzlich.

Wie meinte Fred das?

Doch wenn er so recht überlegte, hatten sie schon etwas recht.

Warum machte er auch so eine Szene wegen diesem Krum?

Im vierten und fünften Schuljahr ging es ihm genauso. Also ging es ihm womöglich gar nicht darum, dass Hermine ihn vergessen hatte, als vielmehr um die Tatsache, dass Hermine und Krum ein Paar waren.

Und was war in ihn gefahren, als er vor Harry von _seiner_ Hermine sprach?

Er wusste nicht, was er sagte. Es sprudelte einfach aus seinem Mund heraus, ohne, dass er vorher darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Er erinnerte sich noch weiter zurück, bevor Hermine im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, als er, Harry und Krum davor gewartet hatten.

Die Angst, die er hatte.

Und noch weiter zurück.

Plötzlich zuckte Ron etwas zusammen.

Das hatte er vollkommen vergessen.

Hermine hatte sich entschuldigt. Sie hatte sich nicht nur entschuldigt, sondern ihm Mut zugesprochen und… geküsst.

Rons Hand wanderte langsam wieder auf seine Wange zurück, auf die Stelle, wo sie ihn geküsst hatte.

Das Glück, das er gefühlt hatte.

Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sie ebenfalls auf die Wange zu küssen, sollten sie gewinnen, doch dann…

Ron raufte sich die Haare.

Was, wenn er ihr davon erzählen würde? Wenn er ihr erzählen würde, was wirklich passiert war bei dem Quidditchspiel und wer _er_ war, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten.

Ron blickte nach oben in den Himmel. Vereinzelt waren schon Sterne zu sehen und etwas kühler wurde es auch schon.

Ja. Er musste es ihr sagen, schließlich war es auch ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens, den sie mit ihm verbracht hatte. Erst dann, wenn sie die Wahrheit wusste, konnte er ruhiger werden.

Er stand von der Bank auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Fred und Georges Laden.

Was sollte er jetzt unternehmen?

Sollte er zurück nach Hogwarts und sich für sein ausreißen entschuldigen?

Oder sollte er Fred und George anlügen, er würde zurückgehen und sich dann ganz woanders verstecken?

Er musste auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass seine Brüder ihrer Mom schrieben, dass er bei ihnen war.

Wusste sie eigentlich überhaupt, was passiert war?

Bestimmt, schließlich war es offensichtlich, dass er deswegen verschwunden war.

Im Laden angekommen, räumten George und Fred gerade auf und Fegten den Laden durch.

„Wir haben Besuch." sagte George zu Ron.

„Oder besser gesagt: _Du_ hast Besuch." verbesserte Fred ihn.

* * *

hui, ich muss sagen, ich dachte, das chap wäre schlechter, aber das gefällt mir ja doch ganz jut! man oman, jetzt bin ich wieder so aufgeregt, wegen dem nächsten chap und das zu schreiben oO verrückt...

Und? was geht euch gerade durch den kopf? Was haltet ihr von einem kelinenspiel? Wer errät, wer gekommen ist um ron zu "besuchen"? den preis weiß ich noch nicht, aber am besten ihr schreibt eure vermutungen in die Reviews (ach ja und wenn ich schon dabei seid, könnt ihr auch gleuch eure meinung da lassen ;) )

bis denn und good luck, Sarah


	10. Chapter 10

oh man, es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet! Ich hatte aber gerade ein kreatives loch... Okay, ich warne euch vor: es ist ein wenig abdegreht, was sich hier entwickelt, aber egal, auch wenns bescheuert ist, egal, überlest es einfach, macht euch keine gedanken drum... ihr müsst euch sowieso einfach nur aufdie ron/hermine sache konzentrieren, denn das blöde ist, dass ich zwar schon genau weiß, wie das ende aussehen soll, aber keinen passenden übergang gefunden habe (hab ich jetzt auch nicht, aber hauptsache ist, dass der sinn davon klar wird, aber dazu kommen wir später...) okay, und bevor ich mich noch weiter fertigmache:

Ich finds richtig klasse, wie viele ihre tipps abgegeben haben, wer Ron besuchen kommt und ich erlaube mir jetzt einfach mal das statistisch oder so aufzuzeigen, wie so die tipps aussehen(da manche erst-, zweit- und drittplatzierungen (meine güte, wie sich das anhörtXD) abgegeben haben, sortiere ich das auch mal so. Hinter den jeweiligen namen steht die anzahl, wie oft diese person getippt/gewünscht wurde):

1. Harry(3x), Hermine (4x), Viktor (4x)

2. Hermine

3. Viktor

Ich muss sagen, dass ich mich gewundert habe, dass kein einziger auf die richtige Person gekommen ist (oh, da verrate ich ja schon was ") Ich wollte ganz zu Anfang, als die geschichte noch überhaupt nicht weit war, Percy nehmen, fand das aber so verdreht, dass ich diesen gedanken ganz schnell wieder verworfen habe...

Und nun lest selbst:

* * *

Harry saß unruhig in Professor McGonagalls Büro und tippte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf ihren Arbeitstisch.

Sie wollte gleich wiederkommen, doch Harry erschien dieses „gleich" wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.

Den ganzen Tag schon wurde er schon von Lehrer zu Lehrer, von Ministeriumsarbeiter zu Ministeriumsarbeiter gereicht.

Er war völlig gestresst. Und dann noch die Sorge um Ron.

Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn am Abend zuvor gesehen, als sie sich lautstark angeschrieen hatten.

Harry wollte erst Ron hinterher rennen, als dieser den Schlafsaal verließ, doch er ließ dies bleiben, weil er dachte, dass Ron jetzt Zeit für sich bräuchte.

War er womöglich an allem Schuld, weil er Ron nicht hinterher gerannt war?

‚Nein Harry, rede dir so einen Stuss gar nicht erst ein.' ermahnte er sich.

Am Morgen war er abrupt aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden. Viktor hatte ihn unsanft geweckt und ihm hektisch von irgendwas berichtet, doch er konnte ihn nicht verstehen, zu sehr war er noch in seinen Traum vertieft gewesen.

Als er langsam wach wurde, hatte er endlich verstanden, warum um ihn herum alle hektisch und in Aufruhr waren.

Es musste etwas passiert sein, etwas Schlimmes! So benahmen sich Leute nurin Panik!

Er stand auf und wollte Ron bescheid sagen. Er hatte ihn letzte Nacht nicht wieder in den Schlafsaal kommen hören.

Als er gerade an der Bettdecke rütteln wollte, spürte er keinen Widerstand.

Ron war nicht da.

Vermutlich war er schon aufgestanden, als der Aufruhr begann, hatte sich Harry gedacht. Ron hatte sowieso keinen all zu festen Schlaf, wenn es um Geräusche im Zimmer ging.

Er hoffte es, doch er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch.

„Kommst du Harry? Wir sollen alle in die große Halle. Dumbledore erwartet uns."

Harry wurde von Dean aus seinen Tagträumen herausgerissen.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Wieso herrscht hier so eine Panik?"

„Du hast es nicht gehört? Ich habe es auch nicht so genau mitbekommen und zwischen den Gerüchten, die in der Schule umherwandern, weiß man auch nicht genau, was der Wahrheit entspricht, aber soweit ich weiß, ist jemand in der Nacht eingebrochen. Ich habe sogar von Angriffen gehört!"

Fünf Minuten später hatte sich die ganze Schule in der großen Halle eingetroffen, wo Dumbledore ihnen erklärte, was passiert war.

„Diese Nacht gab es, wie Sie sicher schon bemerkt haben, einen Zwischenfall, den wir Ihnen nicht vorenthalten wollen. Unsere Schule wurde von Todessern angegriffen."

In der Halle war ein schaudern durch die Reihen gegangen.

Harrys Mund war aufgeklappt.

Diese Nacht sollten Todesser in der Schule gewesen sein?

Als hätte Dumbledore Harrys Gedanken lesen können, erzählte er weiter:

„Sie sind nicht in die Schule eingedrungen, doch trotzdem waren sie auch von Außen sehr stark. Das Ministerium wurde mittlerweile benachrichtigt und im Laufe des Tages werden einige Mysteriumsangestellte vorbeikommen, um sich ein Bild am Ort des Geschehens machen zu können.

Ich möchte Sie bitten Ruhe zu bewahren, es besteht zurzeit keine Gefahr mehr, außerdem ist ja auch nichts weiter passiert, außer ein hässliches Mal über dem Schloss. Sie werden nun von ihren Vertrauensschülern in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gebracht. Ich möchte Sie außerdem darum bitten nicht das Schulgebäude zu verlassen und immer in Grüppchen durch die Schule gehen. Geben Sie darauf Acht, dass alle Schüler zusammen bleiben…"

Harry hatte es wie ein Schuss getroffen: RON!

Als er aufgewacht war, war er nicht da und auch jetzt war keine Spur von ihm zu sehen.

Nach Dumbledores Rede war Harry, Hermine ignorierend, die ihn als Vertrauensschülerin in den Gemeinschaftsraum „führen" wollte, geradewegs auf seinen Schulleiter zu gegangen, um ihm von Rons Verschwinden zu berichten.

Dumbledore schien, trotz seiner stets präsenten inneren Ruhe, beunruhigt gewesen zu sein, als er von Rons Fehlen hörte.

Den ganzen Tag schon wurde Harry schon von Lehrer zu Lehrer, von Ministeriumsarbeiter zu Ministeriumsarbeiter gereicht.

Anscheinend zogen alle die Möglichkeit in betracht, dass Ron von den Todessern verschleppt worden sein konnte.

Harry knurrte der Magen. Er hatte kaum etwas gegessen, doch er würde auch nichts runterkriegen, allein schon vor Sorge um Ron.

Die Tür ging auf und Professor McGonagall trat ein.

„Sie können jetzt in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen."

„Und was ist mit Ron?"

Professor McGonagall atmete einmal tief durch und antwortete dann schließlich:

„Es kann gut möglich sein, dass er von Todessern verschleppt wurde, aber genauso gut kann es auch einfach nur sein, dass er sich irgendwo in Hogsmeade herumtreibt und schmollt."

Nach einigen ruhigen Sekunden öffnete Professor McGonagall Harry die Tür und nickte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu, als er ihr Arbeitszimmer verließ.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen kam gleich Hermine aufgeregt auf ihn zu und fragte Harry über alles Mögliche aus, z.B. warum und wo er so lange gesteckt hatte.

Harry gelang es nur schwierig sie abzuschütteln und ging schnellen Schrittes in seinen Schlafsaal.

Er schlug mit gemischten Gefühlen die Tür zu und haute sich auf sein Bett, als er bemerkte, dass er gar nicht alleine im Zimmer war.

„Ginny? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich… ich habe gehört, dass Ron verschwunden ist?"

Harry nickte kurz.

„Was weißt du alles? Meinst du, dass die Todesser dahinter stecken?"

Harry seufzte beschwerlich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Auf einer Seite ist dies nahe liegend, immerhin ist er mein Freund und mich wollen sie ja schließlich bekommen, aber in anbetracht der Situation mit Hermine… Ich hoffe, dass Ron einfach nur sauer war und keine Lust mehr auf Hermine und Viktor hatte und sich irgendwo verkrochen hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ginny!"

„Ich mach mir keine Sorgen, also… Na ja, ich mache mir natürlich schon irgendwie Sorgen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sein Verschwinden nichts mit den Todessern zu tun hat. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das Glaube, ich hab einfach so ein Gefühl."

„Na dann hoffen wir einfach mal, dass dein Gefühl dich nicht im Stich lässt."

Auf ihr kurzes Gespräch folgte langes Schweigen. Sie saßen Rücken an Rücken auf Harrys Bett. Ginny wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und guckte sich deshalb schweigend im Zimmer um, bis ihr Blick auf einen Flyer auf dem Nachttisch fiel. Plötzlich fuhr sie hoch und schlug sich gegen ihre Stirn.

„Harry, mach' dir keine Sorgen um Ron, ich bin mir fast sicher, dass mein Gefühl mich nicht täuscht!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Ginny schnell das Zimmer und ließ einen verwirrten Harry zurück. Was hatte sie nur vor?

Ron ging nach oben in Fred und Georges Wohnung. Wer konnte denn wissen, dass er hier war? Er hatte es niemanden erzählt, nicht zuletzt, weil dieser Besuch auch eine spontane Aktion seinerseits war.

„Ginny? Was um alles in der Welt machst du denn hier?"

„Was ich hier mache? Sag' mir lieber was DU hier machst? Haust du einfach ab… Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, besonders Harry."

Ron schnaubte kurz und starrte auf den Boden.

Ginny trat näher an ihn heran.

Ron hob seinen Kopf.

„Und woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin? Haben Fred und George mich verraten?"

„Nein, ich dachte nur, es sei nahe liegend, immerhin haben wir gestern noch über den Laden der Beiden geredet. Ich habe aber auch echt lange gebraucht, um darauf zu kommen. Erst, als ich den Flyer auf Harrys Nachttisch sah, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich bin sofort zu Professor Dumbledore gegangen und ihm meinen Verdacht erzählt und er hat mich dann hergebracht.

Ron erschrak: „Was? Dumbledore ist auch hier?"

„Nein, er hat nur mir nur einen Portschlüssel fertig gemacht… uns…"

Ron wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Ginny sich so viele Gedanken um ihn macht, doch andererseits war er böse, dass sie gleich zu Dumbledore gelaufen war. Nun würde er sicher einen Haufen Strafarbeiten bekommen.

„Okay." Antwortete er kurz angebunden.

„Okay? Hast du wirklich okay gesagt? Heißt das, dass du zurück nach Hogwarts kommst?"

„Ja, ich komme mit dir mit nach Hogwarts, das hatte ich mir eh vorgenommen."

Ginny war sichtlich verblüfft.

„Mensch du, jetzt bin ich aber baff. Normalerweise muss man dich Sturkopf immer stundenlang überreden. Du wirst ja direkt erwachsen." kicherte sie.

„Lass uns aber vorher noch mal bei den Beiden verabschieden. Ich muss mich noch für ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken und dass sie tatsächlich dicht gehalten haben."

„Ach, du kennst doch Fred und George. Wenn es um Regelverstöße geht, sind sie immer bereit zu helfen."

* * *

hmm, ich dachte eigentlich dass das kapitel länger wäre und jetzt beim letzten lesecheck XD kam es mir direkt kurz vor.

Nagut, ich musste erschrocken festestellen, dass wir uns jetzt echt konkret auf das Ende zu bewegen, vielleicht wr das das vorletzte Kapitel, mal sehen, wie ich das ende aufziehe, aber mehr als zwei kapitel wird es wohl voraussichtlich auf keinen fall mehr geben!

Aber wie gesagt, wir nähern uns dem Ende. Das wär ja mal ein schöner Grund, um mich noch ein letztes Mal zu motivieren mit wunderbarer konstruktiven Kritik in einer Review. Also haut rein! Motiviert schreibt es sich immer besser ;)

bis denn, Sarah (die übrigens das erste mal in ihrem leben so viel schulstreß hat, dass sie sogar keine zeit mehr für diese Fanfiction fand...sehr erschreckend)


	11. Chapter 11

hey ihr... oh man oh man... ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass ich diese story mal weiterschreibe, aber dann plötzlich eines abends (oder eher morgens;) ) hat es mich gepackt und ich hab es irgendwie geschafft so weiterzuschreiben, dass ich mein kreatives loch, was ich hatte, umschrieben hatte... nun werd ich hoffen, dass ich die story auch zu ende schreibe... Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet hab und ich hoffe, dass ihr die story noch weiter lest, auch wenn ihr vielleicht vergessen habt, worum es ging "

* * *

Kurze Zeit später standen Ron und Ginny in dem Arbeitszimmer von Dumbledore, wo dieser schon wartete und sie lächelnd begrüßte.

„Ah, Ronald, wir haben uns schon große Sorgen um dich gemacht, besonders Harry.

Du solltest zu ihm gehen und ihm einiges erklären. Bestimmt ist er in eurem Schlafsaal und zählt die Sekunden."

Schuldbewusst sah Ron zum Boden.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich so viele um mich dermaßen Sorgen würden… Es tut mir Leid."

Dumbledore lächelte ihn vergebend an und wies mit seiner Hand in Richtung der Tür zum Zeichen, dass er jetzt gehen durfte.

Er und Ginny warteten nicht lange und gingen zum Gryffindorturm.

Ron hatte gemischte Gefühle.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie verantwortungslos es war einfach zu verschwinden, gerade in diesen Zeiten, wo ein Lord Voldemort irgendwo da draußen war und Harry umbringen wollte. Er sollte ihn lieber beschützen, statt wegen eines Mädchens weg zu laufen und sich zu verstecken.

Als sie an der Bibliothek vorbei kamen, sah Ron zufällig aus dem Seitenwinkel zwei Schüler, die er bei näherem hinsehen als Hermine und Viktor erkannte.

Es half nichts, immer noch schmerzte es ihn sie beide gemeinsam zu sehen, wie sie miteinander lachten und er ihre Hände so liebevoll streichelte.

,Ich muss es ihr sagen, ich muss es ihr sagen.' es grauste Ron vor dem bevorstehenden Gespräch mit ihm und Hermine, welches er sich in der Winkelgasse so fest vorgenommen hatte.

Er ging schnell weiter und atmete tief durch.

Ginny hatte Rons Spannung beim Anblick von Hermine und Viktor bemerkt und wollte ihm tröstende Worte sagen, doch sie wusste nicht, was man in einer solchen Situation sagen sollte, besonders wenn es sich bei der betroffenen Person um den eigenen Bruder handelte.

Also ignorierte sie Rons schweres ein- und ausatmen und sie gingen wortlos die Treppen hoch.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen lief ein aufgeregter Harry sofort Ron entgegen und nahm ihn- zu Rons Verwunderung - erleichtert in den Arm.

„Ron, wo warst du denn? Ich dachte schon…"

„Ich war Fred und George besuchen, soll dich übrigens ganz lieb grüßen. Sie würden sich über einen Besuch deinerseits sehr freuen!"

„Außerdem sei es gut fürs Geschäft, meinten sie noch." fügte Ginny zwinkernd hinzu.

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er war aber sowieso gerade so glücklich, dass Ron nichts passiert war. Auch dass beide im Streit auseinander gegangen waren, schienen sie völlig vergessen zu haben, doch nun wurde auch Harry etwas ernster.

„Sag mal bitte ganz ehrlich Ron: Warum bist du abgehauen?"

„Ich musste mir mal von dem ganzen Stress hier eine Pause nehmen."

Ron nuschelte kleinlaut, als wäre ihm jedes Wort, was er sagte, peinlich.

Ginny war währenddessen schon wieder weg und Harry und Ron saßen nun alleine auf dem gemütlichen Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry nickte verständnisvoll

„Und was ist mit Hermine?"

Ron vergrub sich noch mehr in sich selbst und nuschelte:

„Hermine… Was soll schon mit ihr sein?"

„Ist schon okay, Ron, wenn du nicht darüber reden möchtest, dann möchte ich dich zu nichts zwingen!"

Damit stand Harry langsam auf und streckte sich geräuschvoll.

„Man o man, was für ein Tag! Da sitz ich den ganzen Tag bei Professor McGonagall im Büro rum und du machst dir einen schönen Tag bei deinen Brüdern."

„Du warst den ganzen Tag bei Professor McGonagall? Ich hätte ja gar nicht gedacht, dass um meine kleine Person so viel Aufhebens gemacht wird?"

Nun sprach auch Ron wieder normal und sogar ein kleines Lächeln konnte man seinem Gesicht entnehmen.

„Na ja, Ron, du solltest da noch unbedingt etwas wissen. Es ist heute nämlich noch etwas passiert."

Als Harry jedoch gerade anfangen wollte von den anderen Geschehnissen zu erzählen, schwang das Portrait auf und Hermine kam gut gelaunt herein.

„Hallo Hermine. Wo ist Viktor? Tagesbericht?"

Hermine nickte und setzte sich auf den Sessel zu Ron und Harry.

Ron wurde nervös. Er musste es jetzt tun. Wer weiß, wie viele Gelegenheiten er noch hatte, Hermine alleine und dazu noch gut gelaunt anzutreffen.

„Hermine, ich ähh… ich wollte mit dir reden. … Allein wenn es möglich ist."

Harry verstand und stand sofort auf, als wolle er sowieso gerade gehen.

„Mit mir willst du reden? Okay, wenn's unbedingt sein muss, dann schieß los!"

Ron schaute sich im recht gut gefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum um und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Hier nicht, am besten wir gehen irgendwo anders hin, wo wir auch nicht gestört werden können, es ist nämlich sehr wichtig…"

Hermine wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte, doch sie folgte Ron ohne Widerrede.

Als sie bei der großen Halle ankam fragte Hermine Ron wo er denn überhaupt hinwolle?

„Ich dachte, wir gehen etwas draußen spazieren, da sind wir wenigstens wirklich ungestört, nehme ich an."

Hermine wollte gerade etwas entgegensetzen, als Professor McGonagall hektisch auf Hermine zu lief:

„Miss Granger, Miss Granger! Wir haben ein Problem und bei diesem sind die Vertrauensschüler sehr wichtig! Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass sich kein Schüler aus Gryffindor dem Turm entfernt! Sie sind wieder da."

Und so schnell sie angelaufen war, war sie auch wieder weg und ließ eine geschockte Hermine zurück.

Ron hatte von dem Gespräch nicht viel mitbekommen, weil er zum einen etwas Abseits stand und zum anderen McGonagall in einem vorsichtigen Flüsterton mit Hermine geredet hatte.

Er dachte sich aber, dass Hermine jetzt bestimmt etwas erledigen musste.

„Ähm Hermine, ich geh schon mal vor. Wenn du deine Aufgabe erledigt hast, kannst du ja einfach nachkommen, ich warte dann am See auf dich!"

Hermine hatte erst realisiert, was Ron gesagt hatte, als er schon längst nach draußen gelaufen war.

Plötzlich kam ihr Harry ganz aufgeregt entgegen.

„Hermine, hab ich eben richtig gehört? Die Todesser sind zurück?"

Er blickte sich um.

„Wo ist Ron?"

Jetzt löste sich Hermine aus ihrer Starre.

„Oh nein… Er ist nach draußen gelaufen, er wollte sich da mit mir treffen! Ich war so in Sorge um dich, dass ich gar nicht richtig reagieren konnte! Wir müssen ihn wieder reinholen! Wieso läuft er denn auch raus, wenn letzte Nacht schon die Todesser gekommen sind?"

„Er wusste es nicht. Er war doch verschwunden und ist gerade erst wiedergekommen. Ich wollte es ihm gerade erzählen, da kamst du in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Komm schnell mit!"

Harry und Hermine rannten Richtung Ausgang.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen Lehrer holen?"

„Nein, das dauert zu lange. Er wird ja wohl auch noch nicht so weit sein."

Vorsichtig gingen sie nach draußen und sahen sich um.

Nichts war zu sehen oder zu hören. Eine friedliche Stille lag über Hogwarts und es war, trotz Dämmerung, keine Spur von Todessern zu sehen.

„Harry, sei vorsichtig. Vergiss nicht, dass sie es auf dich abgesehen haben!"

„Keine Sorge… RON! ROOON!"

Harry rief Ron so laut er konnte.

„Harry? Was schreist du denn so?"

Ron war etwa Hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt und ging locker auf sie zu.

„Ron, pass auf! Todesser können hier jeden Augenblick auftauchen!"

„Was ha-?"

Wie aus dem nichts traf Ron ein heller Strahl und er fiel mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden.

Harry und Hermine blieben geschockt stehen.

Nein, der Strahl war mit Sicherheit nicht grün gewesen… oder doch?

„RON!"

Diesmal war es nicht Harry, der so laut rief.

Hermine war einfach losgerannt in die Richtung, in der Ron liegen musste. Es war schwierig ihn in der Dämmerung auszumachen.

Was war passiert?

Wieso rannte sie, wo sie Ron doch noch nicht einmal kannte?

Viele Fragen tobten in Hermines Kopf herum.

Als sie kurz darauf Ron liegen sah und nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war, wurde sie immer langsamer.

Bei Ron angekommen fiel sie noch geschockter, als sie es je an diesem Tag gewesen war, neben Rons Körper und blickte ihn nur an.

Langsam richtete sich dieser wieder auf, jedoch immer noch mit sichtlichen Schmerzen.

„Ein Glück, du lebst." keuchte Harry, der Hermine hinterher gerannt war.

„Ja, gerade noch." grinste Ron.

Harry packte Ron am Arm und half ihm hoch.

„Kommt, wir müssen wieder ins Schloss zu-"

Wieder erreichte sie ein heller Strahl, der sie jedoch knapp verfehlte.

Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und rief in die Dämmerung einen Zauberspruch, in der Hoffnung einen der Todesser zu erwischen.

Halb tragend, halb ziehend brachte er Ron zurück ins Schloss. Hermine kam direkt hinter ihnen und gemeinsam schlossen sie das schwere Tor zu.

Ron setzte sich, gegen die Wand lehnend, auf den Boden und musste erst einmal verschnaufen. Währenddessen erzählte Harry Ron von den Geschehnissen am Morgen und warum er schließlich auch den halben Tag im Büro von Professor McGonagall verbracht hatte.

Hermine war ganz ruhig und blass.

„Hermine, geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte Harry schließlich besorgt, dem die plötzlich veränderte Hermine auffiel.

Langsam realisierend, dass Harry mit ihr sprach schaute sie ihn an, konnte jedoch nicht antworten. Ihr ging im Kopf rum, was da gerade passiert war, als sie Rons Namen gerufen hatte.

Schritte waren im Gang zu hören und kurz darauf waren eine Handvoll Lehrer bei den drei Schülern.

Harry erklärte ihnen, warum sie nicht im Turm waren und was passiert war.

Sie brachten Ron in den Krankenflügel und wollten gerade Harry und Hermine in den Gryffindorturm schicken, als Harry ihnen nahe legte, sie sollten auch mal Hermine untersuchen, da sie anscheinend unter Schock stand.

Im Krankenflügel bekamen Ron und Hermine zwei Betten gegenüber voneinander.

Im Laufe des Abends kamen kaum noch Schüler vorbei, um die beiden zu besuchen.

Sie sollten alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen, nur die am nächsten Stehenden Personen der beiden durften noch einmal ein paar Minuten vorbeischauen.

Viktor war auch unter ihnen.

Als er hinein kam, vergrub sich Ron gleich in seine Kissen und beobachtete das weitere Geschehen unter dem Vorwand zu schlafen.

„Erminne, was ist los mit dir? Ist dir etwas passiert?"

„Viktor… ich ähh… n-nein mir geht's g-gut…. der Schock, du weißt schon."

„Ja, ich verstehe… Kann ich dir noch etwas Gutes tun? Dir ein Buch bringen oder so?"

„Ähh… nein… Bitte lass mich jetzt alleine, ich bin wirklich sehr kaputt und brauche dringend schlaf."

Sie legte sich nun auch in ihr Bett und kuschelte sich ein. Viktor war sprachlos und verließ, etwas durcheinander den Krankenflügel.

Stille.

Nun wurde auch das Licht ausgeschaltet und Madam Pomfrey bestand darauf, dass sie jetzt sofort schlafen würden.

Und wieder Stille.

Ron lag mit offenen Augen in dem Krankenbett und horchte dem Rauschen der Bäume draußen. Langsam gewöhnten sich auch seine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Schlafen konnte er nicht, dafür war er zu aufgewühlt.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch, was nicht von den Bäumen kam und auch sonst nicht in den Raum passte.

Es kam von Hermine.

Ron setzte sich auf und blickte auf das Bett gegenüber von seinem.

‚Sie weint' dachte er.

Nach ein paar Sekunden stand er von seinem Bett auf und tapste langsam in Richtung Hermine. Er war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er wollte wissen, was mit Hermine los war, warum sie mitten in der Nacht weinte!

„Hermine?" flüsterte er behutsam.

Das schluchzen hörte auf.

Nun stand Ron direkt neben Hermines Kopfseite des Bettes und versuchte sie in der Dunkelheit so genau wie möglich zu erkennen.

„Was ist los mit dir? Warum weinst du? Hat es was mit Krum zu tun?"

„R-Ron…"

Hermine setzte sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich dachte, du würdest schon lange schlafen…"

„Aber was ist denn los?"

Hermine zögerte. Wie sollte sie jetzt darauf antworten?

Ron bemerkte das Zögern ebenfalls und schloss daraus, dass sie nicht mit ihm, denn sie doch nicht kannte, darüber reden wolle.

„Okay, Hermine, ich verstehe, dass du dich keinem Fremden anvertrauen möchtest."

Er schlurfte gerade wieder in Richtung seines Bettes, als er von Hermine aufgehalten wurde.

Sie hatte im letzten Moment seine Hand gepackt und sie fest gedrückt, als ginge es um sein Leben.

Und wieder begann das Schluchzen von vorhin.

Ron drehte sich vorsichtig um und sah nur, wie Hermine ihren Kopf auf ihre angewinkelten Knie gelegt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er tat, er folgte einfach seinem Instinkt, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, dass er sie schließlich tröstend in den Arm genommen hatte.

Keiner sagte ein Wort.

So harrten sie eine ganze Weile aus.

Hermine war diejenige, die sich aus der Starre löste.

„Ron, du wolltest mir etwas sagen…vorhin?"

* * *

Oh man... vergesst einfach diese ganze todesser geschichte, es geht um ron und hermine... ich habs nicht eleganter hinbekommen, sorry...

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass euch dies Kapitel gefallen hat... Und während ihrvielleicht (und das auch absolut zurecht) ein wenig enttäuscht seid, dass ich nicht weitergeschrieben habe, könnt ihr mirja trotzdem n review schreiben... vielleicht habt ihr ja ein paar Tipps, was ich besser machen könnte! ;)

Nagut, dann bis zum großen Finale#hoffentlich# eure Sarah :)


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Ron atmete tief durch.

Dieser Moment kam so unerwartet plötzlich, dass er alles vergaß, was er zuvor Wort für Wort vorbereitet und tausend Male im Kopf durch gespielt hatte. Er starrte auf den Boden, versuchend, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Mit einem weiteren Schniefen unterbrach Hermine die Stille.

Ron wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht Mut fassen und einfach anfangen würde, dass es nie soweit kommen würde.

Er richtete sich wieder ein wenig auf und räusperte sich kurz.

„Hermine…" ein weiteres nervöses Räuspern „…das mag jetzt seltsam für dich klingen, aber trotz dieser Situation, in der wir uns befinden und in der Gefahr, dass du mich für bekloppt hältst, möchte ich dir sagen, dass… Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben, Hermine."

Bei den letzten Worten schaute er ihr ins Gesicht, fest entschlossen für sein Ziel zu kämpfen.

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick, konnte jedoch nichts sagen, also räusperte sich Ron ein drittes Mal, um seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.

„Harry, du und ich sind Freunde seit dem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. … Wir drei haben so viel durchgemacht. Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die ich je hatte. Und obwohl wir uns viel gestritten haben, möchte ich die Freundschaft zu dir auf keinen Fall verlieren, schon gar nicht durch diesen Möchtegern Malfoy, der dich verflucht und dich mich vergessen lässt." kurze Wut kam wieder auf in Ron

„Aber Hermine, auch wenn du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst, aber ich war die ganze Zeit da und…."

„Oh Ron, es tut mir so Leid, so unendlich Leid"

Wieder begann sie zu weinen.

Ron wusste nicht recht, was er machen sollte. Gelächter, Skepsis, Unverständnis, das alles hätte er erwartet, doch nicht, dass Hermine so weinen würde.

„Ich… Ron ich weiß…"

„was weißt du?"

Wieder rollten ihr einige Tränen die Wangen runter, doch sie versuchte sich nicht davon überwältigen zu lassen.

„Ich weiß… alles… Als du vorhin raus gerannt bist. Ich hatte so Angst um dich. Ich weiß nicht, woher diese Angst kam, sie durchzog mich innerhalb weniger Sekunden oder weniger. Ich kannte das bis dahin nur von mir, wenn irgendwas mit Harry war. Mein Herz klopfte so schnell, dass ich kaum noch denken konnte und dann sah ich auch noch Harry, wie er hinaus rannte und deinen Namen rief.

Als du angegriffen wurdest. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tat, ich rief einfach. Ich wusste nicht, was ich rief, erst als meine Stimme wieder nachließ, wurde mir klar, dass es dein Name war. Ich rief nach dir und umso näher ich dir kam, umso mehr erkannte ich dich."

In diesem Moment trafen sich wieder die Blicke der Beiden.

Ron wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah.

Er spürte seinen Körper wieder mehr als je zuvor. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und viele Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf.

Es war, als würde alle Last von ihm abfallen. Hermine konnte sich wieder an ihn erinnern, sie wusste wer er war.

„Alles ging so schnell… Als würden plötzlich ein Haufen Bilder, ein Haufen Erinnerungen meinen Kopf sprengen. Wie wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, wie wir nach einigen Schwierigkeiten doch noch irgendwie Freunde geworden sind, zweites Schuljahr, drittes Schuljahr, viertes und schließlich letztes Jahr." Sie stoppte kurz. „Und nun liegen wir hier im selben Krankenflügel und… Ron, es tut mir alles so Leid… Ich war so dumm…"

„Nein, Hermine, du kannst da doch nichts für! Malfoy…"

„Nein, Ron, ich habe Fehler gemacht und nun muss ich dafür gerade stehen… ich…" nun konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.

Sie weinte wieder in ihre immer noch angewinkelten Knie.

Ron wurde immer verwirrter. Er fühlte so viel Freude, doch wieso weinte sie. Es war doch alles ein Zauber gewesen, es war nicht ihre Schuld.

„Wieso weinst du?"

Hermine zögerte kurz, dann wischte sie ihre Tränen weg.

„Ich habe etwas dummes getan. Ich weiß wir sind Freunde, aber zu mehr wollte ich es nie kommen lassen, bis zu dem Tag als Malfoy mich verflucht hat. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich mehr und mehr zu Viktor hingezogen, aber jetzt wird mir klar, dass das nicht richtig ist. Ich liebe ihn doch gar nicht, nicht im geringsten!" Sie schaute hoch. „Ron, was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen? Ich will ihn doch auch nicht verletzen."

„Ich denke du solltest einfach ehrlich sein mit ihm. Zumindest das bist du ihm schuldig nach allem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war."

Nun verstand Ron- einigermaßen zumindest- warum Hermine so verzweifelt war und so Leid sie ihm auch tat, fiel ihm ein riesen Stein vom Herzen. Krum konnte er sowieso nie ausstehen.

Hermine nickte auf Rons Rat.

„Du hast Recht. Aber… ich habe einfach Angst davor."

„Du und Angst? Hermine, ich bin sicher, dass du das besser machen wirst, als irgendein anderes Mädchen. Du bist Fair und auch wenn du sein Herz brechen wirst, dann tust du im Endeffekt doch nur das Richtige, oder willst du ihm noch was vorspielen? Sag ihm einfach ganz ehrlich, was passiert ist und…"

Beide schwiegen.

„Danke Ron"

Sie lächelten sich an und es war ein gutes Gefühl für Ron wieder die alte Hermine vor sich zu haben oder zumindest eine Hermine, die ihn kennt seit dem ersten Hogwarts Schuljahr.

„Aber sag mal Hermine, wieso entschuldigst du dich bei mir? Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun, dass du mit Krum schlußmachen möchtest?"

„Naja, direkt nichts… Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich Dinge, die ich mit dir erlebt habe auf ihn übertragen habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich habe ja nicht die Erlebnisse vergessen, sondern einfach nur dich und diese Lücke habe ich wohl unbewusst einfach mit Viktor gefüllt." Sie atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir Leid, Ron."

Ron lächelte.

„Ich vergebe dir, klar? Und nun lass uns schlafen gehen."

Mit der Zeit wurde es immer mehr wie früher zwischen Hermine und Ron, besonders, als dann auch Harry die nächsten Tage sooft als möglich vorbeischaute, um seine Freunde zu besuchen. Es war als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Hermine brachte auch das Gespräch mit Viktor hinter sich.

Harry und Ron erzählte sie nicht zu viele Einzelheiten von diesem, nur, dass nun alles geklärt war zwischen ihr und Viktor.

Ron war es gleich, wobei es ihm dann schon etwas Leid tat, wie Krum die nächsten Tage herumlief.

Er schien sich bemühen zu wollen normal zu wirken, doch so ganz gelang ihm das nicht. Aber vielleicht fiel dies Ron auch nur auf, weil er wusste was geschehen war. Seamus, Dean und Neville jedenfalls schienen nichts zu bemerken und zählten schon geknickt die Tage, an denen Krum wieder Hogwarts verlassen würde.

Und dann war es auch schon so weit. Der Tag war gekommen, da Krum seinen Koffer packte und sich aufmachte, um Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen sah Ron, wie Hermine das Schloss nach draußen verließ. Er folgte ihr unauffällig.

Verwundert stellte er fest, dass sie geradewegs zu einem großen Baum ein paar Meter weiter gegangen war. Dort blieb sie stehen und schien etwas zu beobachten. Als Ron ihrem Blick folgte, wurde ihm klar, dass Viktor gerade dabei war zu gehen. Professor McGonagall und ein paar Fans standen um ihn herum und sagten ihm noch ein paar letzte Worte.

Immer noch unter dem Schutz der Äste stand Hermine mit ihren Augen fixiert auf die Abschiedsszene.

Ron entschloss sich zu ihr zu gehen.

„Wieso gehst du nicht zu ihm hin und verabschiedest ihn?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und drehte sich erschrocken um. Umso verwunderter war sie, als sie Ron erkannte.

„Ron? Was…"

„Ich…ähh… ich sah dich hier, da dachte ich….ähm… naja, dass du vielleicht Gesellschaft gebrauchen könntest."

Hermine lächelte ein wenig und wendete sich dann wieder der kleinen Masse zu. Krum war gerade dabei auf seinen Besen zu steigen.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich ihm den Abschied nicht noch schwerer mache. Ich wollte ihn nur noch einmal sehen, bevor er fliegt."

Nun schauten beide der Szene zu und wie Krum schließlich auf seinen Besen kletterte und vom Boden geschmeidig nach oben glitt.

Noch einmal blickte er zurück zum Schloss, vielleicht in der kleinen Hoffnung noch einen letzten Blick auf Hermine zu erhaschen, bevor er dann mit einem unglaublichen Tempo davonflog.

Und sogar als er nicht mal mehr als kleiner Punkt auszumachen war, sahen Ron und Hermine ihm noch nach.

Hermine atmete tief durch und es hörte sich an, als würde mit einem Mal eine riesige Last von ihr abfallen.

Ron bemerkte dies und nun hatte er so ein seltsames Gefühl der Freiheit.

Die letzten Tage hatte er immer wieder darüber nachdenken müssen, was passiert war, aber nicht mit Hermine, sondern mit ihm. Er hatte darüber nachdenken müssen, warum seine Brüder ihn für eifersüchtig hielten, als er ihnen von der Sache erzählte, warum er vor Harry von _seiner_ Hermine sprach und schließlich worüber er schon einmal nachdenken musste, als er in der Winkelgasse war, wieso er all das fühlte.

Doch jetzt, wo Hermine einfach nur vor sich hinseufzte, wollte er nicht mehr nachdenken.

Ohne zögern, jedoch nicht zu hastig, streckte er seine Hand aus und ergriff die ihre.

Für einen Moment schien dies das normalste der Welt zu sein, doch dann zuckte Hermine etwas zusammen und blickte auf ihre rechte Hand, die jetzt fest von Rons linker Hand gehalten wurde. Sie schien darüber nach zu denken, doch dann konnte Ron sehen, dass ein leichtes aber deutliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht lag und sie wandte sich wieder dem Himmel zu, in dem Krum schon lange verschwunden war.

„Ron?"

„Hm?"

„Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist."

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Ron wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber eigentlich musste er auch gar nichts sagen. Das einzige, was er tat, war das, was er sich schon vor längerer Zeit vorgenommen hatte, falls sein Hausteam ein gewisses Spiel gewinnen würde.

* * *

So, Finally hab ichs geschafft der Story ein Ende zu bereiten... wahrscheinlich müsst ihr alle nochmal von vorne anfangen, weil ihr den anfang nicht mehr wisst... aber joa... ich hoffe ihr nehmt euch die zeit... und wenn ihr das schon macht, dann könnt ihr ja auch gleich schreiben, wie euch das Ende gefällt... Das wars dann von mir, lieben Gruß, Sarah

* * *


End file.
